Don't leave me alone
by Scileney
Summary: Sasuke has this amazing talent, he is a true artist. But Sasukes father makes his dreams difficult. Will Sasuke be able to stand up to his father? rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto !**

**Chapter 1**

He was in his usual sketching place, a large oak. He could hear his father shout from the house, and he felt the stings from the beatings in his chest. The father was drunk again. The boys name was Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. He hated that name "Uchiha", he always thought that the name or the family behind it was a mistake to the world (including himself). The Uchihas pretty much owned the city; in every street you would at least see one poster or tag with the Uchiha crest. It was an "underground" business thing.

Sasuke sat on a branch, drawing in his sketchbook (a gift from a friend), Sasuke was drawing his mother, she was beautiful. She had past away a few years ago, jumped out of a window. Or that's what they said. But Sasuke knew, what had really happened. Since his mothers death, the beatings had only gotten worse. Every time his farther missed a deal with an important person or came home drunk, and there wasn't any breakfast ready on the table when he woke up or if he just felt like it, he would beat Sasuke. And since his mothers death, he have had the feeling that only his closest friends had to know. And his choice of clothing, didn't exactly say welcome.

Cloth:

Black Seether t-shirt

xxxxx-large hoody (Hiding his oh so handsome face)

Skinny jeans

Belt made out of bullets

And "in your face" neon green converse (His farther always complained about his "going all black" style, so that's why he bought these).

Piercings:

Nosepiercing

Snakebite

Browpiercing

In the right ear: Earrings all the way up

In the left ear: Half way up with the earrings, a pole in the top

A helix

And he had chain made out of silver, that used to belong to his brother

Yeah, that was his almost everyday outfit.

Sasuke did have a few friends, who knew about the beatings. And every time he sees them, they pretty much made him strip.

****

It was early Monday morning.

First lunch break:

Sasuke took place at the usual table along with his friends: Temari, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto (though Naruto was only at the table part-time, he was in a dilemma between his friends' table and the popular table). pretty much every person in the school called that table "the emo table"for some odd reason.

Temari was always the first one to speak up.

"Hey, we should go to the amusement park!"

Info about Temari:

She is VERY bossy

She has an evil look in her eyes

And NEVER EVER say "no" to something like a trip to the amusement park, if she asks.

"So what do think?" She asked with the "evil look"

They all looked down at the table. "Yeah, sure why not".

"Great! But Sasuke you're gonna have to wear something else." Sasukes face expression was as always kind of emotionless, but this time, it was mostly because he knew what she was going to say.

"I'm NOT gonna wear a skirt!" He stated

"Aww, but it would look so good on you." He glared with a "you're a retard" glare.

"But okay, I demand a tank and shorts!" She pointed a finger in Sasukes face.

"I don't have a tank" He said to Temari with a smirk.

"Don't worry, SHIKAMARU! SASUKE NEEDS TO BORROW YOUR TANK!" She shouted to her boyfriend, who was being scolded for sleeping in class. And the shouting resulted in a lot of eyes on Sasuke.

"You did than on purpose, you mean woman". Sasuke continued the "you're a retard" glare. All the students were looking at Sasuke, while Sasuke stopped the glaring but instead decided to slam his head hard against the tables surface.

"Wow, Sasuke you're gonna murder your brain if you keep doing that" (side comment from Neji).

"I'll just sue the school for making hard tables?" Neji was surprised by that answer (which was didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke).

"I'm joking" Sasuke stated.

"That's what's surprising me". Meanwhile Shikamaru came back to the table.

"Any extra homework?" Temari asked because of the last punishment.

"No, they said that they will have to call my parents, which means I'm gonna crash your house for the next couple of weeks... So Sasuke, a tank?" Shikamaru was bored in school, the paperwork they gave him was way to easy for him.

"Yeah, thanks to your girls evil eyes." Sasuke mumbled. Temari slapped the back of Sasukes head.

Just as the bell rang, they separated and went to their classrooms.

Sasuke was in art class along with Shikamaru. They were supposed to make a sculpture, but it looked more like a lump of mud, mostly because this weirdo sabotaged their clay. The school was over in no time, and Sasuke walked home alone as usual. On his way home he held a hand over his brow, because of the table.

"I really should sue the school for making hard tables, my piercing is killing me". Sasuke rubbed his forehead, while he got the mental picture of him in a skirt, and got grossed out. (Temari words was getting to him)

He walked to the front door at his house and noticed a moving van next door.

"Great, new neighbours" Sasuke didn't like new persons, he had a very hard time trusting people, mostly because of his dad. He didn't give it any further thoughts, though. He walk through the front door, and heard voices in the living room. Sasuke wanted to see, who the voices belonged to, so he went to the living room, to say hi (just to have a reason).

"Hi dad, I'm home." Sasuke looked around, and saw a middle aged man sitting on the couch.

"Oh hi Sasuke. Say hallo to our new neighbour".

"Hi". Sasuke said with a waving hand. He then left the living room, and headed for his own room. As he opened the door, he saw a girl with pink hair.

"Is that a natural colour, or do you just like pink way too much?" Sasuke smirked at the fact, that his comment made the girl jump.

"I like pink, but not too much". The girl said while putting her hands on her hips, looking superior.

"Right, what are you doing in my room?" Sasuke walked into his room, closing door behind him.

"Your father invited us over, he told me that his son would be home soon" Sasuke knew were she was going.

"So he told that you could go up here and wait for me?" The girl nodded.

"I'm Sasuke" Sasuke conquered his bed in a jumping attack, landing on his back.

"Sakura". She looked confused.

"What?" Sasuke had noticed.

"Well, nothing" Sakura sat down on a desk chair, while Sasukes phone started to ring . He knew who it was.

"I'm still not wearing a skirt". Sakura giggled imagining Sasuke in a skirt

"_That's not what I wanna talk about dork"_

"Then what is it, cake?" (Huge insult to Temari)

"_We're going to plan the birthday party"._ Sasuke raised himself from the lying position.

"But I have a guest".

"_yeah, I heard, take her with you"._

"Fine, as long as you promise not to traumatise her". Sasuke looked a bit worried.

"_No can do"._ Sasuke sighed, and looked at Sakura.

"Wanna meet my friends?" Sakura nodded while smiling, She was very exited.

Sasuke and Sakura went by the living room, to tell their fathers that they were going out.

"I'm gonna show Sakura around the city, Don't worry, she'll be home by eight" Her father looked at Sakura with a smile, while nodding as an approval to Sasukes idea.

"That sounds okay" Was Sakuras fathers responded, The two teens went out of the door and headed for Temaris house.

Sasuke and Sakura walked through the door to Temaris house, she had just moved away from her parents, so the house were full of boxes. They heard voices coming from the basement, mostly Temari bossing around with Shikamaru. Sasuke guided Sakura through the house and down the basement, to see one girl and two boys staring at Sakura.

"Why are they staring?". Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

"You have pink hair, but don't worry, they are nice... most of the time". Sakura gave a weak smile.

"So this is Temari, the girl who called me". Sasuke said pointing at the bossy girl, who just nodded in return.

"And this is her boyfriend, Shikamaru, or slave". Sakura looked at a lazy faced boy, with something that looked like pineapple hair.

"And that's Neji" Neji just raised his hand.

"Dudes this is Sakura" Sasuke said while pointing at Sakura. Temari was glaring at Sasuke, and he knew why.

"Sorry Temari, I simply just refuse to see you as a girl". Temari chose to ignored the comment, and started bossing around Shikamaru again

"So were did the music device go?" Sasuke had noticed the silence that had to be broken.

"The boom blaster is upstairs, but I hope you brought your own CD's, because mine are... disappearing".

"Your CD's to? They're playing hide and seek!" Neji said while he was about to freak out.

"Of course I did" Sasuke went upstairs to get the boom blaster. I soon as he spotted the it, he grabbed it and inserted one of his favourites. He went down stairs and saw, that Sakura had been put to work.

"So Sakura, what's your favourite band?" Sasuke asked, while placing the boom blaster on a chair in the corner.

"Well, I like Green day?" She looked confused at Sasuke, who just gave her the "you're a retard" look.

"Yeah, this is what I call music". Sasuke pushed play, and the song started

_Throw your dollar bills, and leave you trills all here with me._

_And speak but don't pretend, I won't defend you any more you see._

_It aches in every bone, I'll die alone but not for you._

_My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know It's me you feel._

Sakura liked the song, and after a few replays (on her demand), she could sing along with the others. They finished, and they were completely ready for the upcoming birthday. There were still about three hours, till Sasuke had to return Sakura to her father, so they decided to grab some dinner, and see the _not_ exactly small city while eating. Sasuke showed Sakura the best places to eat, the cinema and the school. Sasuke and Sakura returned to her house five minutes before eight.

"You know, you're pretty easy to talk to". Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets

"What do you mean?" Sakura didn't quite understand.

"Well normally I don't like new people, I had a hard time getting used to Temari, but you are just easy to talk to."

"Well thank you, I guess"

"Hn, well... goodnight." Sasuke waved as he crossed the garden, and through his front door. He quietly made it to his room, not wanting to disturb his father, for more than one reason, but he didn't succeed. His father was standing in the hallway, waiting for Sasuke to get home.

"Sneaking around, are we?" Sasukes father looked drunk, the only thing in Sasukes mind was "Shit! he's drunk, it's gonna hurt". And oh was he right, his farther placed a fist against his ribs, which made him loose his breath, followed by several fists on his chest, arms and legs. He hated, when his father was drunk, that was when he reserved the worst kinds of beatings.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So, thanks for reading^^ **

**Hope you liked it. **

**I'll update as soon as I can **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or pokéballs (interrested now, are we? ^^). **

**I hope you liked the last chapter, so here is the next.**

**Thanks for**** the reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke dragged himself up the stairs into his room, supporting his sore body against the wall. His father was fast asleep (though it was only a few minutes over eight) on the couch down in the living room. The snoring gave him away. Sasuke opened the door, and entered the darkness of his room. He turned on the lights, and walked with heavy steps to the window. He opened the framed glass, to feel the cold breeze against his face. Sasuke could hear music next door.

_I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away  
So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure  
I've seen my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here_

The window next door was open. Sasuke saw Sakura singing and dancing to a song, she had just recently heard for the first time. Sasuke stared at her. Sakura turned around and noticed Sasuke in the windows frame.

"What're you staring at Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura asked leaning on the lowest part of her own window.

"Don't call me that" Sasuke hissed.

"I'm sorry; I was starring at your dance, very.... moving". Sasuke said with an ache in his chest.

"It's okay, I guess" Sakura looked at Sasuke, while an idea came to her head.

"Why don't you come over?" Sasuke looked away from her face, to his door and back to her face.

"Sorry. My dad's asleep, I don't wanna wake him up". Sasuke had his reasons.

"Don't worry". Sakura turned away from her window, and disappeared into her room. Sasuke heard her scramble with something. When she came into sight again, she had a ladder under her arms. She placed it between the two windows.

"So, are you coming over?" She looked at Sasuke with a smile.

"Sure, why not... But what about your dad?" Sasuke was a bit worried, what if her dad was like his?

"Don't worry, he's watching television". Sasuke walked over the ladder as if it was nothing.

"Wow, your balance is amazing". Sakura said with wide eyes.

"It's nothing, my brother and I use to walk on all kinds of narrow walls and so". Sakura looked at him a bit confused over the answer he gave her.

"You know... short cuts," he explained. That did help a little on the understanding part.

"Aha... But it's still amazing". Sakura stated, just as Sasuke crawled through her window. Sasuke climbed in to see a white room. Because of the fact that she had just moved in, her room was full of boxes. The only thing in her room except for the boxes, her and Sasuke, was her computer and a bed.

"I would have thought that your room was pink" Sasuke said, catching a pillow that was thrown after him.

"No fair". Sakura said a bit jealous at Sasukes amazing skills.

"That I can catch a pillow?" Sakura nodded in a joking anger. It made Sasuke laugh, which made him flinch in pain from the beatings.

"What is it?" Sakura said, looking concerned.

"It's nothing, I walked into a door." Sasuke smirked.

"And that makes your torso hurt?" Sakura asked a bit suspicious

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded." So don't make me laugh, 'cause it hurts like hell". Sasuke looked at Sakura with a small smile.

"You know, I saw some of your drawings in your room". Sasuke didn't quite understand what she meant.

"So?" Was his only answer.

"Well I thought they were good, so I was wondering if you wanted to paint my room?"

"Sure, as long as you help." Sasuke looked around, the boxes stood in random places, so they had to be removed.

"But I'm not very good at painting". Sakura looked at the floor, as if she was ashamed of the fact that her and a paint brush simply just didn't work together.

"Hn, I'll teach you". Sasuke said, smirking. Sasuke and Sakura talked about all kinds of stuff; where she was from and why she moved here. Sasuke wished that he had lived the life she was living, it was so simple, and full of normal problems. They discussed what to paint on the walls. Sakura came with all kinds of ideas, Sasuke just shook his head at her enthusiasm. He liked the way she was... Happy.

"So, you never answered my question." Sasuke said, looking around in Sakuras room.

"Which one?" She caught his dark eyes.

"Why did you move to the city?" Sasuke said still caught in her gaze.

"My father was offered a job," Sakura answered looking out of the window behind Sasuke.

The time went by fast, and when Sakuras father called and said it was time for bed, it was almost midnight. Sasuke walked over the ladder again, and crawled into his own room, he turned around to face a smiling Sakura.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow, Sakura" Sasuke smiled back.

"'Night." Sakura turned around and shut the light leaving the ladder. Sasuke did the same and went to conquer his bed once again. His phone rang, but he ignored it, it could wait till tomorrow.

Sasuke woke up at five am, as usual. He made breakfast to his father and grabbed an apple himself. He gathered his school stuff, and went to school. He always went to school early to avoid his father, but on his way to school, he met Temari and Shikamaru (Shikamaru crashed Temaris house because of the teachers punishment).

"Well, 'morning to you Sasuke," Temari said holding hands with a half asleep Shikamaru.

"'Morning," a simple, but normal morning answer from Sasuke. Sasuke and Temari talked while Shikamaru struggled to drag his feet along the sidewalk. Occasionally, Sasuke and Temari would stop walking and wait for Shikamaru to catch up. Halfway to school, they met Neji along with his cousin Hinata. Hinata separated herself from Neji when she caught sight of Sasuke, She was scared of his appearance. She chose to take the long way to school.

"Sasuke, you are really creeping her out, you know that, right?" Sasuke looked at Neji.

"Hn, so?" Sasuke looked down again. It was like this every morning, every school day they would meet up (sometimes/many times without Shikamaru), Hinata would separate from them, and they would meet Naruto. And as always Naruto came yelling down the streets, making them all look the other way, as if they didn't know him. When they reached the school grounds, there was still about an hour till the schools doors opened.

"I wanna get a tongue piercing," Sasuke blurted out as a random start of a conversation, while leaning against a tree.

"Why? is it because Sakura have one?" Temari said, wrestling with Naruto

"You noticed, too?" Sasuke waited for answer from the pretty much winning girl.

"Yeah, I noticed, but it looks good on.. or in her? What would you say, genius?" Temari looked at her boyfriend, who was lying on the ground, feeling the humidity around him.

"Don't expect an answer from him now," Naruto said, a bit teasing, knowing the consequences. He made a flying roll, landing on his back, making himself look like a human ball.

"I know that, you little... thing." Temari said, not having a proper insult ready to use. She walked over to her boyfriend, placing her head on his chest and the rest of her body close to his.

"Hey, who is that Sakura person?" Naruto asked, finally realising that they were talking about a person he didn't know.

"You're kind of slow Naruto". Sasuke stopped leaning against the tree and walked over to the confused boy.

"She's just a girl I met yesterday." Naruto was still a bit confused.

"So you just met her yesterday, and so did the others... Then what about me?" Naruto felt a little left out.

"I was told to show Sakura around, and then we just kind of bumped into each other." Sasuke knew he was lying, but it helped on Narutos mood. Temari and Shikamaru got up from their positions. Shikamaru and Neji grabbed Sasukes arms from behind, trying to stop him from moving. Sasuke knew what this was about. Another thing, that happened every school day, checking for new bruises.

"Sasuke we're going through this every morning, when are you gonna stop doing that?" Sasuke gave Temari an evil glare.

"So let's see how bad it is." Temari unzipped Sasukes hoody and pulled up his t-shirt, to reveal a torso filled with bruises, scars and a small tattoo at his right side of his abdomen. The tattoo was the Uchiha mark, it looked like lollipop vs. Pokéball.

"We really need to figure out how to get your father to stop." Shikamaru and Neji released their grip on Sasuke. Sasuke zipped his hoody again.

"I know that, but it's bit complicated. If you find a way to get him in prison, or even a way to kill him, please do tell" Sasuke hissed with a little hint of sarcasm in his voice. They went through this every morning, and they knew that they had to keep Sasuke happy. They cared about him, and he cared about them.

A teacher walked up to the main gate, and saw four students sitting outside the school.

"Early as always, except for you Nara." The teacher looked a bit suspicious at the lazy boy, clinging to his girlfriend, to have a chance to stand up (the sleep was overwhelming).

"Temari forced me out of the bed." Shikamaru managed to finish the sentence before a giant yawn attacked his mouth, giving him tears in his eyes. The teacher unlocked the doors, letting the four students in. They took place in the canteen, waiting for the school to start.

Meanwhile they explained to Naruto, who Sakura was.

"So, she's Sasukes neighbour, she has pink hair, she's small and she actually wants to talk to Sasuke?!" Naruto was sort of surprised, because every new person that Sasuke met avoided him until, they found out that he was loaded, or how he looked under the hoody. Naruto and Shikamaru had known Sasuke from kindergarten, and when Shikamaru started to date Temari, she sort of just tagged along. A lot of girls were flirting with Sasuke, not only because of the money he had, but with the hoody down he was quite handsome, and the girls loved it. They had even started their own little fan club, Sasuke didn't understand why.

As the school was getting full of students and teachers, Sasuke and Shikamaru walked away from the group, making their way to the classroom, then waited for the teacher to come and start today's first lesson. Sasuke and Shakimaru sat down at their usual place, in the back to the right. There were about twenty-eight students in the class, and in no time pretty much all of the seats were taken. The teacher soon came in, and the students started to quiet down. The teachers name was Anko, she was kind of spooky in a weird "get away from me"-way. Anko started the lesson, and while she talked, paper notes were sent forth and back between the students. Sasuke and Shikamaru had a discussion about why Sakura moved here. Sasuke knew she moved here because her dad was offered a job, but Shikamaru wrote something about a monkey massacre.

'_Are you on crack or something?" _Sasuke asked surprised.

'_No, just tired'._ Shikamaru yawned once again.

'_That doesn't explain the monkey massacre..?'_ Sasuke wrote, shaking his head. This discussion continued for a while.

There was about thirty minutes left of the class, and Anko gave them the homework that had to be done till next week. Sasuke tried to keep Shikamaru awake, and he almost succeeded, but in the last twenty minutes, Shikamaru was all gone. Sasuke was staring out the window, waiting for the lesson to end. When the first lunch break came, Sasuke and Shikamaru hurried down to the canteen (Shikamaru got a sudden boost of energy, called girlfriend). Sasuke and Shikamaru were, as always, at the table first. They waited for about two minutes for Neji to join them, and after him came Temari. At last, Naruto came. Naruto was still in his little dilemma between the two tables. Naruto had a crush on Hinata (Nejis cousin), who was sitting at the "popular" table. Naruto had had a crush on her since they first met. Neji didn't really care, even though he was told to protect her. Temari was again the one to break the silence.

"So... about the weekend," She started with the "evil eyes" resting on Sasuke.

"What about it?" Neji asked, remembering the amusement park thing.

"Well, we have Sasuke dressed, a car to drive us, but I was wondering if we should invite Sakura?" Temari looked at Sasuke, as if she needed his approval.

"YES". Naruto shouted, getting attention from the whole canteen.

"Sure, why not. I'll ask her when I get home" Sasuke said looking away from the others. Sasuke liked the idea of Sakura tagging along.

"Umm, Neji," Naruto said with huge puppy eyes while pulling in Nejis sleeve.

"Okay, I'll invite Hinata." Neji looked in disgust at Narutos behaviour.

"YAY!" Naruto shouted. After Narutos outburst, they talked about various stuff, like how to get to the amusement park. Under this conversation, Temari moved closer to Shikamaru, and Shikamaru placed his arm around her shoulder, as she placed her hand on his lap.

"Not now!" Naruto said looking at the pair, who was about to kiss. Temari turned her head away from Shikamaru and faced a hyperactive Naruto.

"And why not Naruto? Jealous?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"Hmpf," Was Narutos only comment. After that he went to sit at the "popular" table.

"Traitor" Sasuke and Neji said in union, glaring at Narutos back. Sasuke suddenly remembered the call he didn't answer last night. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and saw a name he had missed for so long.

"Itachi" Sasuke said in a low whisper.

"What was that Sasuke?" Temari asked after she had kissed Shikamarus cheek.

"Nothing, Itachi just called me last night." Sasuke looked at the table surface, wanting to make the same action as yesterday. Neji stopped him.

"You really need to stop doing that, or you will get just as dense as Naruto". It was a lame, but effective threat.

"Fine, the wall is better anyway" Sasuke joked.

"You're gonna end up brain dead". Neji stated.

The bell rang, so Sasuke and Shikamaru went for their classroom. On the way Shikamarus sleepiness returned, and again he had to struggle to drag his feet to the classroom. The next teacher on their schedule was a teacher called Kakashi. He was a nice man, and one of the very few adults, that knew about Sasukes father. He also knew that he had no way to stop it. Kakashi was always late, and he always had all kinds of lame excuses.

This time: A black cat crossed his way.

The class went by fast, and soon it was time for the next lunch break. They hadn't gotten any homework (again). After the lunch break they had one lesson left, and then they had the rest of the day off. After school Sasuke walked home alone, again. But this time, on his way home, he saw some of his brother's old friends. He ignored them, of course they would be around they lived close by. Sasuke walked into his house, glad that his father wasn't home. He went upstairs to his room, opened the door and placed his bag at the end of bed. He then noticed a person, sitting in his window. The little pink haired girl called Sakura was sitting in his window, smiling. Almost as if she waited for him to get home.

"Hi" She said, jumping down from the window and into Sasukes room.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sasuke asked with a soft voice.

"I was waiting for you, I was wondering if we could start today?" Sasuke didn't quite get what she meant by it.

"Start what?" He asked, looking at Sakura who was moving closer to him.

"Start the painting." Sasuke suddenly remembered, that he promised to paint her room, as long as she helped him.

"Sure, if you have the paint". Sakura nodded, and crawled insecurely over the ladder. Sasuke laughed at her, then flinched in pain.

"What did I tell you about making me laugh?" Sasuke teased Sakura.

"Well sorry, we can't all have amazing wannabe ninja skills," Sakura answered, sticking her tongue out as she crawled through her own window.

"I guess not." Sasuke walked over the ladder, and in to her room.

"Show off". Sakura stuck out her tongue again out pointing it at Sasuke.

"We have to move some of the boxes," Sasuke said, while pointing at some of the boxes that were placed along the wall. Sakura nodded, as she started to move the boxes to the middle of the room. Sakura wanted her room to be beautiful, a bit girlish, but with a hint of punk.

"That's a tuff combination". Sasuke thought, visualizing a tartan pattered flower.

"Here" Sakura handed Sasuke a picture she had found on the internet.

"Like that" She said with a smile. They began to paint, and were halfway finished, when Sakura's father stepped into her room. He looked surprised that Sasuke was there, helping Sakura decorating her room.

"Dad, you need to learn how to knock," Sakura said, giving her father a glare.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see, what you were up to, it's nice to see you Sasuke," Sakura's father said, nodding at Sasuke presence.

"Nice to see you, too." Sasuke gave a fake smile. Him and fathers just weren't a good combination. Sakuras father left her room, and they continued their masterpiece. They painted one huge flower on each wall (not with tartan pattern), and Sakura was proud of her part. Then, they cleaned up the mess they had made. Shortly after, they crawled out of her window, and sat on the ladder to get some fresh air. Sasukes phone rang, and he picked up.

"_So did you ask her?" _(Temari).

"No, not yet" Sasuke answered.

"Is it Temari again?" Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Yeah" Sasuke looked at the ground a few metres below them.

"What is it this time?" Sakura asked, with an invisible question mark over her head.

"She's just jealous"

"_I am not!" _Temari answered in an angry voice.

"Temari is asking if you want to go to the amusement park this weekend." Sasuke said, hoping for the a 'yes'

"Sure, of course" Sakura answered with a smile.

Sasuke heard his father come home, so he felt he had to go. He said goodbye to Sakura, and crawled through his window. Sasuke gathered some sketching stuff, and hurried out the door before his father had a chance to say or do anything. Sasuke raced himself down the street to turn a corner, and another turn through a small alley. At the end of the alley was a garden, a beautiful place filled with trees. This was Sasuke favourite place, no one of his friends knew of this. The ground belonged to the Uchihas, but was rarely used. This was a place, where Sasuke could be alone. He pulled out his sketchbook, and continued the drawing of his mother. He missed her. A lot. Sasuke rolled one of the studs in his snake bite, as if it would give him inspiration.

It was getting dark, and Sasuke had to go home and face a surely pretty angry father. He turned the same corners again, and soon he could see his house in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Thanks for ALL the reviews.**

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Chapther 3**

Sasukes pace became slower, as he walked towards the door. He heard laughter inside

"Looks like I'm off the hook this time" Sasuke said to himself, confident that his father would be happy. Sasuke turend the doorknot, and stepped into a house crowded with drunken men.

"Shit" Sasuke said to himself, while he clenced his fists. Sasuke stormed to his room, without being noticed. So far so good, was all in Sasukes mind. But Sasuke knew he was gonna get it later, when his fathers new colleagues would go home.

Sasuke lied down on his rooms floor, staring up the ceiling. He listened to the loud music, while he waited for upcoming beatings. Sasuke closed his eyes, imagining the sky and the stars filling it with light. He saw the moon, rizing from the horizon. He heard a tapping sound, behind the loud music. He opened his eyes. and saw Sakura standing in his open window. She crawled into his room, and placed herself on the floor besides him.

"What are you looking at?" She said, staring in the same direction as Sasuke.

"A little dancing boy" Sasuke smirked. "And he is dancing on the rainbow" Sasuke inhaled some air, and shortly after exhaled it.

"Is that so she said" She said laughing. "What have you been smoking?" She said looking at his face.

"Well there was that cigerat, but I don't think it's that" Sasuke looked at Sakuras hair. It was short about shoulder length. And pink.

Hey, may I borrow your computer?"Sakura asked while rolling over on her stomach.

"Sure it's under my bed". Sasuke pointed at the portable computer. Sakura stretched her body, and managed to grab the computer .

"What's the password?" Sakura asked waiting with her fingers ready on the keybord.

"Lollipop"

"Lollipop?" Sakura looked at Sasukes in disbelieve

"lollipop" Sasuke said with a low voice, sort of ashamed.

"Why lollipop?" Sakura was trying to hold a huge laughter back.

"My previous girlfriend made the password". After that sentence Sakura bursted out in laughter, she couldn't stop, and Sasuke just knew she would laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny". Sasuke lokked at Sakura on his floor, laughing. She looked so adorable. Sakuras laughter fated.

"So what was she like?" Sakura asked still laughing a bit.

"bossy" Sasuke said, looking at the celing again.

"What else?" Sakura said, she was sort of interested in Sasukes life.

"Why do you wanna know this anyway?" Sasuke turned his head and faced Sakuras emarald eyes. They shocked him.

"Because, it's difficult to imagin you with a girlfriend!" Sakura stated while she typed the password on the keybord, and laughed a little again.  
"Why? Don't you think I'm adorable?" Sasuke asked with huge puppy eyes.

"Well you are, but that doesn't explain the girlfriend". Sakura was about to laugh again, and she had a very hard time trying not to.

"You really think I'm adorable?" Sasuke asked smirking at Sakura. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she bursted out in another round of laughter. Sasuke felt happy, an unknown feeling at least for the past few years.

"So why did you need to borrow my computer any way?" Sasuke asked, leaning against Sakuras shoulder to see what she was seaching for.

"I'm just checking my e-mail, we don't have internet yet". Sakura closed the computer, remembering the password. She gave him a short giggle.

"So why did you date her?" Sakura asked.

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke answered. Sakura pointet her tongue at Sasuke.

"Put that piercing back miss" Sasuke scowled at Sakura with a smirk.

"And why is that sir" Sakura scowled back, with a smile though.

"Because you're giving me ideas" Sasuke said looking at Sakuras body.

"Okay" Sakura had a surprised look on her face. "That sounds like a mix of really naughty and really wierd?!"

"I understand the naughty part, but why wierd?" Sasuke crawled up to Salura and hid the computer under the bed again.

"Just because" Sakura said lookin oh so inecent.

"Did you do it?" Sakura looked into Sasuke eyes.

"Do what?" He caught sight of Sakura beautiful emerald eyes

"You know IT!" Sakura felt exited at her question.

"Yeah" Sasuke closed his eyes.

"But I blame the booze" Sasuke said after he noticed Sakura wasn't going to answer.

"You were drunk?" Sakura moved closer to Sasuke, while he opened his eyes.

"Aa" He noticed Sakuras curved body right beside his.

"Most people would keep their distence to me".Sasuke couldn't understand Sakura, she was so different from any other girl he had ever met. Even Temari kept her distence to him at the beginning. But after Shikamaru convinced her that Sasuke was kind, she started to talk to him.

"Well I'm special" Sakura said with a smile

"And it's not my fault that some people are that shallow" she said still smiling.

"Hn, I guess not" Sasuke said, as he looked right into Sakuras eyes. They amezed him every time, how could they possibly be so beautiful.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Because you have breasts" Sasuke said smirking.

"Boys blame everything on breasts"

"Because it's... they're to blame!". Sasuke stated.

"So are your dad holding some sort of party?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I think it's an anniversary or something like that".

"Really" Sakura looked at Sasukes hands. They where pale, but so handsome.

"Are you ready to go to the amusement park Friday?" Sasuke followed Sakuras look to his hands.

"Yeah, who's comming anyway?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Well Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, you, me and Maybe a girl called Hinata".

"That's a lot of people" Sakura said.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru and temari are properly gonna run away, and Naruto wants to be alone with Hinata so Naruto, Neji and Hinata will properly go too". Sasuke said Looking at Sakuras face, focusing on her soft libs.

"Why Neji" Sakura didn't understand.

"Neji is sort of Hinatas bodyguard"

"Bodyguard? Why?".

"Because her father is an asshole" Sasuke said thinking about his own father.

"And why is that?" Sasuke explain to Sakura how overprotective Hinatas father was, and how their family works. Sasuke explained, how Nejis father gave up his life to save Hinatas father. Sakura thought it was a sad way of living, and Sasuke could only agree.

Sasukes fone was bibbing (text message)

'_ARGH!!... GIANT BUG HELP!'_ (Naruto haded insects)

'_Then murder it?' _(Sasukes answer)

"Who was it?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto" Sasuke answered. "he has a bug problem".

"Oh" Sakura haded bugs too, but she could easely just flick them away. Sakura poked Sasuke on the upper arm, hidding a small bruise. Sasuke managed to hide the pain.

"Tell me what she was like, and I already know she was bosy" Sakura said getting back on the girlfriend subjekt.

"Well She was blond, stupid, had something against my friends, manipulating and a liar". Sasuke said remembering her, Ino. She was always braging about having richest boyfriend existing on earth, she was always starting rumors about Sasukes friends, and she had had a crush on Shikamaru while they were going out. The real reason Sasuke dated her, was pity. She manipulated all of her

"friends", and they did everything she said. But in the end, Sasuke couldn't take it. So he broke up, and of course she had to make a scene. Sasuke forgot about her fast though.

"Do you still hate her?" Sakura asked.

"I never hated her, she was just an idiot".

"Right, Major emotoinless" Sakura joked, Sasuke smirked at the comment.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Sakura suggested.

"I only have horror movies at the moment, sorry no chick flicks". Sasuke said teasing Sakura.

"You better watch yourself Sasuke!". Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"I'm so scared". He whispered.

"A horror movie is fine, I can take BUT I need to borrow a hand" Sakura said looking at Sasuke cathing his eyes in hers again.

"Fine, then chose one" He pointed at some dvd's standing in a book case.

"This one!" She said, handing the movie to Sasuke who inserted the dvd in the player. Sasuke sat in his bed against the wall, answering a message from Naruto

'_And once again I conquered the beast called spider!' (Naruto)_

'_Why to go, that only toke about one hour'_ (Sasuke)

"Spread your legs" Sakura ordered.

"Why?" Sasuke looked suspicious at Sakura.

"I wanna sit in between" Sakura answered.

"Aha " And Sasuke did as she said. The movie started and through the entire movie Sakura sat between Sasuke legs in his embrace, holding his hands. She felt comfortable being so close to Sasuke, But she still got scared from some of the scenes in the movie. Sometimes she would turn turn away from the screen, and hide her face in Sasuke chest. He liked it. He liked the way she gently squeezed his hand when got scared scared. She liked the way he caressed her hand his thumb. How Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder, so she could rest her head on his. Occasionly she would jump from a shock, settle down, and give Sasukes hands another squeeze. again he felt, happy. Then the movie ended, and Sasukes father still had his party going on. And Sakura wanted to watch another movie.

"Aren't your dad soon gonna tell you to go to bed?" Sasuke asked.

"He's not home" Sakura turned her head to see Sasukes face. "Why do you want me to leave?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with those damn beautiful eyes of hers.

"No! Not at all" Sasuke said as soon as he got out of the tranze. The next movie was shown on the large flat screen, In Sakuras opinion, this movie was worse than the first one. Her face was pretty much glued to Sasukes chest, Sasuke released one of his hands from hers and placed it on top of her head. He continued to caress her hand, while stating on her hair. She loved it. It was so wonderful to be in his embrace. After the movie ended, Sakura had fallen asleep in Sasukes arms. He stood up, and carried her a cross the ladder and into her room. He covered her up with her duvet. She looked to peacefull. Sakura was mumbling something in her sleep, but Sasuke couldn't quiet catch what. He crossed the ladder and went to his bed. He had had such a nice evening with Sakura, and he wanted it to happen again and again. While his thoughts ran wild in his mind, his fone started to ring. Sasuke picked up the fone, and he had missed the voice he heard so much.

'_Sasuke I'm comming home'_.

**I was going for a sasusaku chapter only appearing Sasuke and Sakura, wel,l almost.**

**But hope you liked it **

**please review beggy beggy (huge wannabe Sasuke puppy eyes)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (or the red chair behind you). **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**So here is the next chapter:**

**Chapter 4**

'_I'm comming home, Sasuke.'_ Sasuke couldn't believe his own ears,; after so many years, he finally got to hear Itachis voice again. Itachi left home a couple of months after their mothers death. Itachi couldn't stand their father, so he left without notice. Itachi kept contact with some of his old friends, and they often told Sasuke how much Itachi missed his little brother. Sasukes father tried to track him down, but Itachi was fast and brilliant at running away. Sasuke always hoped that Itachi would come back for him, and now his wish would soon come true.

"When?" Sasuke asked. He was relieved that Itachi would come back, maybe his father would, then, cool down and mind his own business.

"_Three months from now."_ Itachi said, then hung up. Sasuke couldn't believe it, Itachi was actually coming home. He collapsed on his bed, smiling. His eyes just didn't want to close, he was way too energetic.

The following days went by fast; almost every day, Sasuke would get beaten by his father, but he didn't care. Every evening, Sasuke and Sakura would talk to each other about everything, every night Sasuke would crawl into Sakuras room or Sakura would crawl into Sasukes. suddenly Friday came, and Naruto ran all over school, screaming that the weekend had finally come (and the fact that Neji had to babysit Hinata was only a plus). Temari jumped up during lunch break, from excitement. And Sasuke had done as he was told, and stood in shorts and his hoody. Shikamaru had to sneak home after school to get the tank that Sasuke had to wear in the amusement park.

When school ended, Sasuke walked home. He was looking forward to be with his friends without any stupid classmates around. Halfway home, he met this guy called Deidara. Deidara was one of Itachis friends, one of those he had kept contact with. Deidara had instincts like a butterfly, in some weird way, he could taste things with his mouth. And he had this weird habit of saying "un" after every sentence. Deidara walked with Sasuke for a while, He was one of those of Itachis friends, that cared about Sasuke.

"So did you hear, he's coming home-un" Deidara said, looking at Sasuke. Deidara had some crazy eyes, but they suited the rest of the body very well.

"Yeah, he called me last night" Sasuke answered. He looked down at the side walk, he still couldn't believe that Itachi was coming home.

"Well, see you Sasuke, gotta go to work-un" Deidara turned around a corner, and then he was gone.

Sasuke reached the front door to his house, and saw, that his father wasn't home yet. He went upstairs, to his room, crawled out of the window, and started tapping on Sakuras window frame. Sasuke was startled when he looked at Sakura, seeing that she was only wearing a towel.

"Uhm sorry, I was just going to tell you that we are leaving soon." Sasuke looked away from Sakura to hide his red cheeks.

"Okay, I'll be ready in five minuttes" She said disappearing into her bathroom Sasuke packed some of his sketching stuff and went downstairs. He could hear Temaris car outside, it was a noisy old van. He walked out of the door and locked it behind him. Sakura had heard the car as well; she hurried out and got into the car, next to Sasuke. Hinata sat in the back seat beside Sasuke. She was scared, but told herself that it would soon be over. Temari only needed to pick up Naruto and her boyfriend, and then they would drive right to the amusement park. Naruto lived nearby so two minutes after, he was in the car as well. Then they reached Shikamarus house, just as he was going out of the door.

"So, did she notice you?" Temari asked, knowing Shikamarus mum would still hold a grudge against him, for sleeping in class. Shikamaru had slept all kinds of places, because of his sleeping habits, but luckily he now had Temaris house to crash when ever he was in trouble.

"No she wasn't home, yet, but my dad says hi". Temari smiled, she knew that Shikamaru had told his father that they were going out on a date, leaving out the rest of the gang. They all got out of the car, to decide where they should be seated. Temari was (of course) in the drivers seat). The front seat was already taken by Shikamaru (Which Neji definitely wasn't pleased with), and behind him and Temari was Naruto, Neji and Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura was placed in the trunk. Sasuke didn't mind, he would rather sit in the trunk than beside some one who feared him. Before they got in, Shikamaru threw a black tank to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed, and began to strip. Sakura blushed when Sasuke revealed his torso, but she calmed herself when she saw the bruises and the scars.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, concerned. Sasuke didn't know what to answer, but Temari did.

"He got caught in a fight" Temari said, as Sasuke pulled the tank over his head. In Sasukes mind, that was the worst excuse that he had ever heard, but it seemed to work; Sakura only shrugged at what Temari said.

"Happy, Temari?" Sasuke asked, now wearing some little-over-knee long shorts and a black tank. Temari gave him the thumbs up. They all went to claim their seats, and Sasuke and Sakura went to the trunk. Just as a couple of night ago, Sakura sat in between Sasuke legs. Temari drove off, and Naruto (bored) wanted to play a wordgame.

"Okay Sasuke, abdomen" Naruto said, as the hyperactive boy he is.

"Tattoo" Sasuke answered immediately, then continued, "Shikamaru, your turn," holding Sakura in his arms.

"Uhm... bird" Shikamaru said, as he turned his head to look at Neji. "Neji, your turn"

"Cage" The game continued for about another hour. And under the game they passed all kinds of unexpected words like "aback" and "Babble". They had a lot of laughs discussing the words they were thinking, and that Naruto didn't understand half of them.

"So Sakura were did you move from?" Naruto asked, this was their first meeting and Naruto was always happy to make new relationships. When he first met Sasuke, Naruto was about six years old. They didn't become friends right away, actually in the start they were kind of rivals. But they eventuality became friend, and later Shikamaru and a lot of other persons joined.

"Well I moved here from Suna," Sakura said. Temaris eyes widened.

"No kidding, I was born there," Temari stated while she focused on the road. Temaris father, two brothers and her pet lived there, but she moved away because she wanted to try something new. And of course her already dating Shikamaru at that time, helped her decide where she was going to live.

"So I guess you went to school there, too..?" Sakura nodded

"Did you know a guy called Gaara?" Temari continued.

"Yeah he was a really nice person, but he didn't speak much". Sakura said.

"He's my little brother" Temari said, a bit proud.

Sakura turned to see Sasukes face, giggling.

"Can't you just let it go?" Sasuke knew she was thinking about the lollipop thing.

"No!" Sakura stared at Sasuke with her eyes boring into his mind.

"Can I ask something, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking innocent. Sasuke looked suspiciously at Sakura.

"Sure, what?" Sakura smiled, and opened her mouth once again.

"Well, with your kind of style, I would never imagine shorts". Sakura continued to bore her eyes into his.

"Or for that matter a tank". She said, gazing at Sasuke torso. Temaris smile grew wide.

"Well you should blame the driver, she made me!" Sasuke pointed a finger at the drivers seat.

"What happened to your freedom?" Sakura asked looking out the car window.

"It was this or a skirt" Sasuke glared at the driver seat.

"So that was what you meant by the skirt." Sasuke tightened his embrace around Sakura, while blowing a teasing wind on her neck. It gave Sakura chills down the spine.

"You told her about the skirt?" Temari asked.

"No you called me while she was visiting, don't you remember?" Sasuke reminded Temari, without giving the birthday party info away to Naruto. It wasn't Narutos birthday, but if he knew, he would tell the person right away.

"Oh yeah that's right"

"Sasuke, do you colour your hair?" Sakura asked. She was leaning her head against Sasukes chest, while she played with his fingers.

"Nope, my hair is completely natural." Sasuke smiled, a bit proud of himself.

"Yeah, except for the ten tons of dax you're using," Naruto teased, which made Sakura giggle.

"Don't ruin it Naruto, he's just gonna find a table and slam his head again." Neji was very worried about Sasuke brain. Sasuke was a genius, almost as smart as Shikamaru. In Nejis opinion he only needed one dense friend, and the position was sort of taken by Naruto. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji were the three persons in their school with the highest IQ.

"Sorry Neji, no tables nearby" Sasuke smirked. Sakura was a bit confused but chose to ignore it.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto started. getting a bit hyper active (again).

"About half an hour," Shikamaru answered. He yawned and stretched his arms out.

After some time, the car stopped, they had finally arrived at their destination. Temari got out of the car and went to open the trunk, so that Sasuke and Sakura could get out to. She noticed the position Sasuke and Sakura sat in, and was kind of surprised.

"Why don't you ever sit that way with me?" Temari asked in a pleading voice.

Sasuke smirked at Temaris reaction. "That's because you always sit with Shikamaru."

"Well that's true, but it's still not fair". Sakura giggled at Temaris comments. Sakura was just happy by the fact, that Sasuke allowed her to sit like this. She liked his arms around her, protecting her from things that might happen to her.

They went up to the entrance to buy their tickets, and then went inside. Piece by piece, people disappeared. First Temari and Shikamaru who had to go get ice cream. Then Naruto pulled Hinata away and Neji followed.

Left alone was Sasuke and Sakura. They began to move further into the park. When they reached some roller coasters, Sakura grabbed Sasukes hand and tried drag him out of that area.

"Are you, by any chance, afraid Sakura?" Sasuke smirked, when the girl in front of him just shook her head. He sighed and lifted Sakura over his shoulder, carrying her over to the wildest ride in the park. Sakura bored her nails into his bare shoulder, all the while screaming Sasukes ears off. Sasuke reached the ride, half deaf on the right ear from Sakuras screaming. He placed her in the roller coaster cart, and placed himself beside her. He _tried_ to calm her down, but it didn't work out that well.

"Don't worry Sakura it'll be over in about six seconds," Sasuke said, hoping it would work. Sakura sat frozen in cart, that was about to start.

Sasuke tried again, "Sakura, just scream as loud as you can, that helped Naruto."

Sakura started her screaming as soon as the cart began to move. Under the ride Sakura realised, that it was actually quite fun, and when the ride was over, she came out of the exit with shaking legs and a lot of adrenalin floating in her veins.

Now _Sakura_ took _Sasukes_ hand and pulled him around to every ride she could find, and she had such good time knowing that she was no longer afraid of roller coasters. They had been running around for about three hours, when they met Temari and a very sleepy Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru you've got lipstick on your cheek". Shikamaru struggled to lift his head, so that he could see Sasukes face.

"I know, but she won't let me remove it" Shikamaru said.

"She's just too troublesome" Shikamaru continued, he gazed at his girlfriend, who seemed pretty proud of her lip work. Sakura giggled, thinking that Shikamaru and Temari were the cutest couple she had ever seen. Sakura still held Sasukes hand, from dragging him around. She knew it but didn't want to let go. Sasukes hands were warm, while Sakuras were freezing.

Sasuke noticed her cold hand in his, it had been a while since someone had been able to get close to him this fast. Sakura was special, she had an inviting aura.

Sakura and Temari was getting hungry, so all four of them went to find a restaurant. They found a little cute place to eat, in the middle of the park. Sakura had no idea what to order, so she went with the same as Temari. Over the the meal, Shikamaru looked kind of half asleep, and Temari tried to wake him up by poking him on the shoulder. Shikamaru began to poke back a while after. About five minutes later, they heard Naruto calling out Sasukes name.

"I really think he's in love with you, Sasuke," Temari joked.

"Well he is irresistible" Sakura continued, earning a smirk from Sasuke.

"Yeah, it's like, every time Naruto see us, you're the only one that he seems to notice," Shikamaru said, tapping Sasuke shoulder.

Naruto, Hinata and Neji reached their table and sat down.

"So Sakura, now you can get a proper introduction," Sasuke said, expecting Naruto to continue.

"I'm Naruto and I'm Sasukes best friend" Naruto said, in his hyperactive state (as always), Sakura looked at Sasuke when he stated the best friend thing. Sasuke sighed and nodded while he looked into Sakuras eyes. She giggled, and looked at Naruto as he was about continue.

"And this is Hinata, Neji's cousin," Naruto said, Hinata blushed and gave a careful nod.

"And she's afraid me" Sasuke whispered into Sakuras ears. Sakura slapped Sasukes upper arm for the rude comment. Sasuke looked at Hinata, mumbling a sorry. Hinata immediately took her sight to the ground.

"Hi Hinata, I'm Sakura," Sakura said, Hinata didn't say anything, she was too shy to talk. Shikamaru had to confirm his theory about the monkey massacre so he asked Sakura why she moved all the way to the city. Of course Sakura told Shikamaru the same thing she had told Sasuke. About her father, being offered a job.

"What kind of job?" Naruto asked, he was curious about his newly made friend. Sakura told him, that her father was some kind of doctor. They finished up eating their dinner, then separated into their small groups again. Sasuke was still being dragged around all over the park by Sakura. Right at that time, Sakura felt like she wasn't afraid of anything.

"My arms are going to fall off". Sasuke said, he was a bit breathless from running around.

"Well, for a ninja you kind of lack some stamina" Sakura kept running with Sasuke hand in hers.

"Who said anything about me being a ninja?" Sasuke asked, Sakura just giggled.

Sasuke kept complaining about his arm for a while, until the park was about to close.

They all met up at the car, Naruto was jumping up and down beside Neji, who was getting a little (well, a lot) annoyed by Naruto. Shikamaru was leaning against Temari, almost sleeping, Temari tried to wake him up but didn't succeed. They got into the car, and started to drive off. On the way home, Naruto couldn't stop shaking Hinatas shoulder. Temari focused on the driving, while she was singing along with the song in the radio. Shikamaru and Neji had a snoring battle, but since Shikamaru was almost a professional, he was kind of winning. Sasuke was humming a soft song into Sakuras ear, while she just sat quietly and listened to his soft vibrations. The trip home seemed so short, and soon Naruto was out of the car. After Narut,o Sasuke and Sakura got out, they dragged their feet up to their houses. Sakura waved at Sasuke before opening his door.

"See you in a few, Sasuke," Sakura said. Sasuke went inside his house, to find his father snoring in the couch. Sasuke went with imaginary concrete around his feet, up the stairs and into his room.

**Aaarrhh done!**

**That was a long chapter**

**But please review and keep reading beggy beggy ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the long wait (Flat hand meets forehead)**

**So here is the next chapter****.**

**Chapter 5**

The concrete around his feets disappered, when he heard Sakura call out Sasukes name. He walked over the ladder, and crawled into Sakuras room once again. On the way into her room, Sasuke noticed that there was no car in the driveway

"Is your dad ever home?" Sasuke asked, he was sort of jealous. Yes Sasuke father slept alot of the time, that he spentet in the house. But when he was awake, and most of the time drunk. Sasuke would get a fist or two, placed somewhere on his handsome body. Leaving a visuable mark.

"Rarely" Sakura answered. Sakura had her eyes on Sasuke, as he crawled in the window.

"You're lucky" Sasuke statet, as he threw himself on her bed. Sasuke and Sakura had gotten close, in the past week. They were with each other every night, visiting each others rooms or going over to one of Sasukes friends. Naruto had also gotten use to Sakura, Naruto would act like his natual silly self infront of her. Neji Didn't really want to get close to anyone, except for the friends that he already had. But Sakura had found her way under Nejis skind. Sakura was a part of the gang. Temari liked her right away, and so did Shikamaru. But Shikamarus opinion didn't really matter as long as he datet Temari, wich was fine by him. Sakura sat on Sasukes stomach, without putting too much weight on him.

"Just because I have the house to myself?" Sakura asked looking at the wall in front of her.

"Yeah" Sasuke said.

"Temari is gonna stress tomorrow" Sasuke continued.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Her finals starts Monday, and then she is finished with that school" Sasuke answered. Sakura didn't know that Temari was older than Sasuke and herself, not to mention Shikamaru.

"And then next year it's Nejis turn, and then ours" Sasuke continued. Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke?" Sakura begun.

"Yes?" Sasuke said with an invisible questionmark above his.

"When did you get your tattoo?" Sakura looked with her sweet eyes into his.

"When I was about thirteen, I think" Sasuke answered as he crossed his arms.

"Why so early? I mean it's going to be there for the rest of your life" Sakura said.

"Yeah I know, it's kind of a tradition in my family" Sasuke answered her question in a low voice. When Sasuke was about to get the tattoo, he couldn't wait. Sasukes tattoo had to look almost like his brothers. But two years later, Sasuke regrettet that he ever had it made. Sakura wanted to know about Sasukes family, she wanted to hear about why he had become such a fine artist. Sasuke answered all of her questions, without giving away his hatred for the Uchiha name. Sakura dicided to lay down on his chest, and Sasuke still didn't mind her presence. Sasuke just couldn't understand why he liked her so much. Sasukes began to rub Sakuras back, she closed her and enjoyed his hands movements. She drifted into sleep. Sasuke could hear her heavy breathings, and slowly rolled her over on her side. Sasuke left her room without waking her up. Sasuke crawled into his own room, as he noticed that his knees was getting heavy. Sasuke threw himself on the bed, he was staring out into the darkness of his room. Sasuke felt his eyelids closing, and soon Sasuke drifted into a deep sleep. Sasuke woke up to an early Saturday morning. He went downstairs and into the kitchen, only to find a note left by his father.

_Gone on a buisness trip,_

_coming home in a week._

_Dad._

Sasuke couldn't believe it, he actually had the house to himself for a whole week.Sasuke sliced some salad, and overloaded it with tomatos, his favoerite vegetable. Sasuke sat in the dinning room, and finished his salad. Sasuke went upstairs to his room. As he opened the door, he could hear his phone vibrating. Text message from Temari.

_I'm bored!"_ Sasuke found that message complety unnecessary, but decided to give her a call anyway.

"You know Temari, this would be a great chance for you study" Sasuke kept his phone a few centimeters from his head, only because he knew what Temaris was gonna do. And sure enough, Temari was screaming into her phone, yelling about that they could have reminded her just a bit before this. Sasuke found it amuzing, Temaris stressing screams was joy in his ears. She kept yelling at Shikamaru to wake up, but as always Shikamaru would just turn around until she would pour water over his head. Temari hung up the phone , and according to Sasuke she would scream all day. Sasuke was happy today, no, it was a hole other feeling. Sasuke went to his room, over the ladder and into Sakuras room. Sakura was still asleep, and Sasuke didn't want to wake her up. Sasuke, with his ninja-like skills, quietly possitioned himself along with Sakuras slim body. He took in her sweet sent, and dozed. Awhile after Sasuke opened his eyes, and faced a blushing Sakura. Sakura had been awake for a while, and got quite a shock when she turned her head.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed?" Sakura narrowed her eyes looking very suspicious, at Sasukes action.

"Well, I felt lonly" Sasuke answered casualy. He raised himself into a sitting position, and gave Sakura an evil smirk. Sakura raised her fists, and started to hit Sasuke, gently.

"So everytime I get lonly I should just come over and sleep in your bed?" Sakura asked, as soon as she to got in a sitting position. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I don't mind" He said while he smiled at Sakuras face expression.

"Well, that's because you have hugo" Sakura stated.

"Who's hugo?" Sasuke asked. He was confused, and he had no idea who Hugo was.

"Your penis" Sakura crossed her arms, while she had a teasing look in her eyes.

"You named my penis Hugo?" Sasuke looked at Sakura, and didn't really know what to say to her.

"Yep" Sakura simply stated. "But Sasuke I would like to get dressed" Sakura realized she only her underwear was shown on her body. Sasuke pulled Sakura into a hug, and tilted her down on her bed with Sasukes head on her chest.

"No" He simply stated. Sakura sighed at the fact that strugling wouldn't do her any good, she decided to get comfortable, which ment lowering her body so she would face Sasuke. They talked about what Sakura should have for dinner, and Sasuke kept telling her that they should eat together at a resturant. Sasuke told Sakura that they could invite the hole gang, and Sakura liked the idea. It had been so much fun at the park the other day, that she couldn't wait to see them again. Sasuke called his friends, and they all agreed to the dinner plans, only because it was Sasukes turn to pay.

Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke had this deal about, who was going to pay. Temari and Shikamaru always shared the bill because of Temaris –just moved away from home so I don't have that many money- problem. but it worked.

Sasuke and Sakura stayed in bed till the watch on the nightstan said sixteen, something something. Sasuke walked over the ladder to give Sakura some privat time to change her cloth. The time went by fast and Temari came by in her car .and the rest of gang with her. Sasuke and Sakura got in the trunk, and Sakura once again sat in Sasuke wonderful embrace. They drove of to a resturant that Nejis dad owned. They were placed in a beautiful both, wich was only for special costummers. They ordered what they wanted, and started to chat. Everyone was talking except for Temari who was to busy thinking about her finals.

"Temari, you have to laugh, or at least talk" Shikamaru said as he kissed his girlfriend on her cheek.

"That'a simply just impossible" Temari statet.

"I can make you laugh" Sasuke said, while he gazed Sakura.

"Give me your best shot Sasuke" Temari said staring at Sasuke.

"My penis is called Hugo" Sasuke said, as he looked down at the inviting table surface. It didn't long before Temari bursted out in laughter.

"Why Hugo" Shikamaru asked.

"Ask Sakura" Sasuke answered as he gently pushed Sakura with his shoulder. Sakura and Shikamaru discussed the name Hugo, while their food was served. Sasuke had a great time at the resturant, it just couldn't get any better than this. On their way out, Shikamaru and Sakura still discussed the name Hugo.

They got in car, and drove of. Sasuke was playing with Sakuras skinny fingers, and noticed that she was shaking. Sasuke unzipped his xxxxx-large hoody, pulled sakura into a tight embrace and closed the hoody around them. Sakura could feel Sasukes heart beat, while she unconsciosly breathed along with its rythme. they reached Sasuke- and sakuras houses. Temari opened the trunk and as soon as she saw Sasuke she couldn't help but laugh. Sasukelet go of Sakura so that she could get out the car, they walked to each house knowing that they would see each other in a few minutes. Sakura walked over the ladder, and threw herself on Sasukes bed.

"So tonight I'm gonna sleep in your bed" Sakura stated. "Can I borrow a shirt?" Sakura asked Sasuke who just sighed, and pointed at his closet. Sasuke found it somewhat magicly how she could put on his shirt, and strip the rest of her clothing below. she went under his duvet, and waited for Sasuke.

"You know, i've got school tomorrow" Sasuke stated, as he realized that it was Sunday.

Sakura just nodded, laughed a litlle. Sasuke curled up behind her, rapping an arm around her waist.

She moved hips into a comfortable position.

"If you keep doing that, I'm gonna rape you" Sasuke said, while he tightened his grib around Sakura. Sakura laughed again.

"I'm sorry, I just can't imagine you as a rapist" Sakura stated. Sasuke and Sakura fel asleep but from time to time, one of them would wake up and look at the other one. one of the times, Sasuke woke up and kissed Sakuras neck, and then he simply just fel asleep again.

**Hope that you will review**

**And again sorry that I haven't updated in a while. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I don't own Naruto, sadly. **

**So here comes chapter 6**

Sasuke woke up with the feeling that he coldn't move, and sure enough, there was a torso in the way. He looked at the girl infront of him, and saw her face, with a slightly partet mouth.

"If you don't wake up right this instant, I'm gonna kiss you" Sasuke said in a low voice, hoping that it wouldn't wake her up.

"That's a weird threat" Sakura statet. Sakura sat up, and kissed Sasuke on his cheek. "there, I'm up" She teased him, and he didn't really hate it.

"Gee thanks, What do you want for breakfast?" Sasuke asked, and got out of the bed.

"Nothing, I'm not really hungry" Sakura got out of her bed, She grabed her clothing and went for the window. "I'll come with your shirt later okay?" Sakura said, and crawled over the ladder

"Okay, but see you, gotta go to school" Sasuke walked to his closet to get some pants and a shirt, and after that he left the room to get his hoody and his books, and then out the door.

He walked down the street, and met Temari on the way

"Goodmorning!" She shourtet to wake Sasuke up.

"Morning" He said as usual. "Where's Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, when he noticed that Temari wasn't dragging her lazy boyfriend with her.

"At home, his mother kidnapped him yesterday" Temari said.

"Ouch" Sasuke statet, while he sympethyzed with the lazy teen. Later on they met Neji as always dragging his cousin along. Hinata was just about to go the other way to school like she usualy do, but Neji grabed her jacket, and looked very displeased.

"Not gonna happen today miss" Neji said dragging her down to where Sasuke and Temari stood.

"Why?" Sasuke asked Neji, whom with a lot of struggle managed to keep Hinata with him.

"I got scolded last night because of your number one fan Sasuke" Neji said, blaiming Hinatas social life. Neji got scolded by his farther, for letting Hinata out of sight on their way to school. Ino had called last night, and told Hinata that she had to talk to her father about the little detour she took every morning. Sadly, her father listened to her conversation.

"Oh, too bad" Sasuke said. "But at least Naruto will be happy" Sasuke smirked, and Sasukes words made Hinata blush. When they met Naruto, and he saw that Hinata was with them, he couldn't help but blush to. None of them really spoke to each other. Naruto was busy giving Neji evil glares. They reached the school yard, and sat down.

"You don't have to check me this weak" Sasuke said in a low voice, so that only Temari heard his statement.

"And why is that?" Temati asked Sasuke.

"Dad's gone for a hole week" Sasuke answered. Temari smiled.

"I'm coming over tomorrow to check if it's true" Temari said with an evil glare.

Shikamaru joined them, after they had waitet for about twenty minuttes. He eyed Hinata, and chuckled quietly to himself.

"What did she do to you" Sasuke asked, refering to Shikamarus mother. Shikamaru raised his head, and looked with very mean eyes at sasuke.

"You don't want to know" Time was going by fast, and they just sat there, and waited for the teacher to come, and unlock the doors. Shikamaru had placed himself behind Temari. He had his head burried in her shoulder, and Naruto swore to himself, that Shikamaru was asleep.

The school opened, at last, and they all whent to sit at their usual table. Naruto almost pushed Hinata along, when she got to the round bench below the table, she sat down between Naruto and Neji. Naruto smiled to her, and he hoped that she would start to talk to him. They talked to each other, and tried in vain to make Hinata speak. Naruto was properly the one who ttried the hardest, but he couldn't think of any question to ask her. Before he could come up with a question, the ball rang. Sasuke and Shikamaru walked to their class, they greetet their teacher, and whent for their seats. The class startet, and the teacher handed out todays paperwork, wich was of course done in no time by Shikamaru and Sasuke. Shikamaru had a very hard time staying awake, but that was his goal for today. His mother had torturet him for many hours after she had kidnapped him home, and he didn't want to repeat that. Eventually, after what Shikamaru thought as many hours class ended, and Sasuke and Shikamaru hurried to the canteen. Temari already sat there, looking very happy. They knew why.

"So last day of school?" Shikamaru statet with a faint smile, only to meet a happy nodding Temari.

"So I'm going home after lunge, oh and remember he's coming over today, so you have to be there before six" Temari said. It was her youngest brothers birthday, and they were gonna celabrate it at Temaris beause they wanted to see how she lives.

"Who's coming?" Naruto to asked.

"My brother, birthday, remember" Temari teased. "We are holding a little fine garthering of his favorite friends" Temari continued with a big smile.

"But I didn't know anything about that, why didn't you tell?"

"Because you would tell Gaara" Shikamaru statet with a yawn.

"No I wouldn't!" Naruto defended himself. Shikamaru kept argueing about it, but Naruto was just way to stubborn to admit he had a very big mouth.

It was time for Sasuke to walk home –alone. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath before entering. He reminded himself that the house was empty, for a hole week. Sasuke Walked upstairs, and opened the door to his room. Aperrently Sakura found her own bed uncomfortable, or something like that, because the first thing Sasuke eyed in his room, was the little pinkette in his bed.

"I really am gonna kiss you" He saw Sakura turn around, and she smirked at him.

"Yeah yeah, so say" Sakura turned back onto her side, and closed her eyes again. She felt a light pressure, behind her back. Sakura turned her head, and met a pair of lips upon her own. Her eyes widened, at this semi unexpectet action of his. Sasuke released her lips, and stod up.

"Told you I would kiss you" Sasuke said, and raised himself from his bed. Sakura grabed Sasukes wrist before he could go any further.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked, she was a bit flushed over the whole situation.

"I told you if you didn't get up I would kiss you" Sasuke said casually.

"But" Sakura lightly touched her libs. "You kissed me!" She stated

"I am well aware of that Sakura" Sasuke said, with a sly smirk on his libs. She let go og his wrist, she got out of his bed, and she was still wearing his –way to big for her- t-shirt. Sasuke examinated her bodys form, and noticed something completly unnatual.

"Why are you so skinny?" Sasuke asked, while he was eyeing her legs. Sakura tokk her sight to the floor, she had no idea what to respond. She knew why, but she was afraid to tell him the truth, he would think she was inhuman, an outcast, a freak. She was afraid that he wouldn't like her, so she lied.

"I'm just thin by nature" Sakura said with a fake smile, Sasuke knew it wasn't true, her body wasn't natual.

"Well go get dressed, we are going to a bithday party" Sakura had a weird look on her face, a – what are talking about- look.

"Why am I going to one of your friends birthday?"Sakura asked.

"because he's your friend too" Sasuke answered, with a real smile.

"Is it one of Temari brothers?" Sakura asked Sasuke, and earned a nod from him.

"Hn, just go get ready" Sasuke told Sakura, and pointed at the window. Sasuke didn't really change, he merely took some of his piercings out, only leaving the one in the eyebrow,and his snakebite. He walked over to Sakuras window, to ask if she was ready to leave. Sakura nodded, and Sasuke entered her room,so that they could leave together.

They reached Temaris house, and heard music from the basement. It was turned down low. Only because of Temaris neighbor whom was properly a decade old or more. Sasuke and Sakura entered Temaris house and went downstairs. They met Temari standing with her two brothers, chatting about how their father was doing. Sasuke went to greed Gaara a happy birthday and Konkuro just because he showed up, while he noticed that Sakura held his hand.

He diffently didn't mind.

Sasuke reached the desert siblings, along with Sakura behind him, and just as he wanted, he greeded them all, followed by Sakuras little voice. Gaara saw her, and reconized her. They talked the dessert, that Sakura somewhat missed. Though she still loved, that they had moved to a more alive like place. Temaris neighbor was over more than a couple of times, to tell Temari to turn it down. In the end Temari dragged her down to the party, and some how managed to get her drunk. Gaara eventually ended, and Sasuke and Sakura walked home.

"You look funny without all of yor piercings" Sakura stated, after they had walked a while.

"I still have three" Sasuke said in his whatever voice.

"Well, you should wear them all" Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura, and pulled her in close to his body.

"You know, most people would actually feel honoured to me without piercing" Sasuke released her.

"Well I don't" She said and stuck her tongue out. "Are you comming over tonight?" Sakura asked Sasuke, with a little hint of beg in it.

"No, I have school tomorrow" Sasuke said with a yawn, it was about three in the morning, and Sasuke was getting really tired. They reached their houses, and partet to go to each of their own door. Sasuke went directly op stairs to his bed, and got ready for bed. He got comfertable under the duvet, and closed his eyes, and sort of felt a couple of extra legs.

"I still have school tomorrow" Sasuke stated, to the pinkette, whom had curled up behind Sasuke.

"I know, go to sleep" Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, he felt one of her boney hands on his shoulder, and driftet of to sleep.

**I know it's a short chapter, and I'm really sorry.**

**I hope you will still review though.**

**So please do review, and make me happy ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**So new chapter****.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Sadly.**

Sasuke felt Sakuras breath close to his neck, it somewhat tickled all the way down his spine. He sat up, and god was he tired. He dragged himself out of the bed, and with a lot of difficulties got ready for school. He left a note for Sakura, saying that he left for school. He dragged his feet down the street, but he didn't meet Temari. He realized that her last school day was yesterday, and met Neji first, with his cousin. Hinata looked surprised at Sasuke for some reason.

"What?" He asked, which made her hide behind Neji.

"I think it's your face" Neji said, and smirked at his face expression.

"Why? What's wrong with my face?" Nejis smirk got even bigger.

"You forgot your piercings" Neji said, and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. Sasuke explored his own face with his hands, and gasped.

"Shit... fangirls" Sasuke said in a fearful voice, Neji started to walk, and Sasuke followed with panic in his eyes. Neji gave Sasuke an idea, that if he suddenly began to sing Britney spears, the fangirls would properly just walk away, that idea made Sasuke hit Neji hard on the shoulder. A little while later, they met up with Naruto. Neji and Naruto started to discuss ways of making Sasukes fangirls disappear. Naruto turned around; to speak to Sasuke.

"You know you might be able to score 'her' if you keep them out" Naruto stated, looking almost proud of himself. Sasuke knew who he was talking about.

"No... She thinks I look very funny without them" Sasuke said, remembering what she said yesterday. "Besides while you are building up your guts to confess, we are already sleeping in the same bed" Sasuke said, with a smirk forming on his lips. "and she's to skinny, we need to give her food, so Neji what about going to your dad's restaurant to night?" Neji nodded in agreement.

"Yes she is rather thin, so let's do that" Neji had also turned around to look at Sasuke.

"Thin doesn't cover it, she is made of bones and veins, it's amazing that she has some curves left, we really need to do something" Hinata didn't really know who they were talking about, or didn't remember any of Nejis friends being out of the ordinary skinny. Sasuke noticed Hinatas face, and backed down a bit, so that he walked a long with Hinatas pace.

"Don't worry Hinata, you know her" Sasuke told her, it made her look up at Sasuke, and then to the ground again.

"Oh yeah that's right, she was with us at the amusement park" Naruto continued Sasukes sentence.

"But why is she sleeping in your bed?" Naruto asked.

"Because she wants to? I haven't asked her why she does it" Sasuke told Naruto. Sasuke never really thought about it, it just happened. And it was not like he minded

"But what about your dad?" Naruto asked concerned for both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Dad's not home this week, so I'll have to worry about that when he comes back" Sasuke shrugged, and kept walking along with Hinata.

"So that's why Temari said we didn't need to check you this week" Neji stated.

"Sasuke!" Naruto bursted out. " Wear your hoody!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke. which made sasuke do a weird face.

"I already am?"

"Yeah but with you hood over your head" Naruto said a bit proud of himself, Sasuke shook his head.

"That would work, exept that I'm we are not allowed to wear hats in class" Sasuke shot back at Narutos plan.

They reached the school yard, Naruto and Neji had started the discussion about the fact, that Naruto was a coward towards Hinata. Shikamaru came a little while after dragging his feet over the ground. The teachers came, and opened the door shortly after. Sasuke walked with his hands covering his face through the whole school, and hoped that no one would see him. The bell rang, and his hands were still covering his face. It was arts class, so it became very hard when the teacher told him and a girl from class to paint a wall. The teacher was talking to a weird man in the other end of the room, so, so far the hand thing worked. That was until the teacher called him up, and told to remove his hand as soon as he got there. Even the teacher was surprised at the lack of piercings, but it couldn't be helped. apparently the man wanted Sasuke to paint some peace painting showing people having fun, for an art exhibit, that were being held during the summer vacation. Sasuke thought about it, and eventually said yes. The teacher told Sasuke that she would come over with three big linen, tomorrow. Sasuke went back to the wall painting, but sadly he forgot the hand. On his way back to the painting, all the girls were staring at him with big eyes. it was only those who had always been in the same class as Sasuke from the beginning, that had seen him without piercing, so there was a lot of girls starring at him. He really cursed himself for forgetting his piercings. When Sasuke reached the wall, the girl whom he was painting with, was starring a lot. She was one of those who had never seen him without the iron placed all over his head, and she liked what she saw.

When lunge break came, Sasuke stormed out of the class room with Shikamaru right behind him. They met Neji at their usual table, and he smiled at Sasukes misery. The rumour quickly found its way around campus, that Sasuke was missing a few piercing, and pretty much every girl that had seen him, tried to flirt with him. Sasuke tried to ignore all the girls that were trying to confess their new found love for Sasuke. Sasuke never thought that he would get through the day, without yelling at some one. Sasuke walked home, and met up with Temari on the way as promised. She had to check his house. Sasuke opened the door to his house, and invited Temari inside. Temari searched every room in the house, and took his room as the last one. When she opened the door, she saw Sakura asleep, and mumbled some weird things. Temari smirked at Sasuke, whom just shook his head. He knew what she was thinking. Temari approved the fact, that 'daddy' wasn't home, and Sasuke told her to meet him and the others at the restaurant at seven. Temari left the house, and Sasuke released a big amount of air. He went up stairs, to see Sakura still fast asleep. He went under the duvet, and curled up behind her, while he begun to blow a soft wind of air on her neck. Sakura moved her head, because of the disturbance behind her. He kept on blowing his soft wind onto her neck, till her eyes slowly opened. Sakura blinked a few times; before turning her head around to face Sasukes handsome face. Sasukes eyes were roaming Sakuras almost naked body. Sasuke snuggled his head into the crock of her neck, and curled the rest of his body along with hers. Sakura felt like she was about to lose her breath, she was so nervous.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed?" Sasuke asked onto her naked skin.

"Your bed is softer than mine" Sakura simply stated. She had calmed herself, she knew that Sasuke wouldn't dare to hurt her, he was to kind.

"Is that so" Sasuke continued "We are going to a restaurant to night; you're coming too, right?" Sasuke asked, still curled up along with Sakuras body. Sasuke looked up from her crocked neck, and saw her nodding. Sakura got out of the bed, and once again exposed her skinny legs. Sakura climbed over the ladder, and ended up in her room. She waved at Sasukes lost face, and smiled at his spaced out reaction. Sakura turned away from her window, and disappeared into her room. Sasuke was left in his own thoughts. Sasuke pulled out his sketching map, and grabbed a pencil from his desk. He turned the page away from his mother, and started a new drawing. He drew the shape of a head, he drew dashing eyes, he drew a warm smile, and beautiful shoulder length hair. Sasuke made sure that he had every little detail with him. The clock was getting late, and it would soon be time to go to the restaurant. Sasuke walked over the ladder, and into Sakuras room. He saw Sakura brushing her hair, while she was humming song that sounded very familiar in Sasuke ears.

"Ready to leave?" Sasuke asked Sakura, Sakura corrected her hair, and turned around.

"Yes I'm ready" Sakura answered with a warm smile. Sasuke climbed back into his own house to get his hoody, and to lock the door. Sasuke walked out the door, and saw that Temari had already arrived. Sakura came out of her own door, and over to Temaris car. Sasuke and Sakura got into the trunk, and noticed Neji sitting beside another girl from school. Sasuke shot Neji a weird look. The girl beside Neji was called Tenten; she had a thing for weapons, which was properly the only interesting thing to discuss with her. Nejis usual place had been taken by a blond girl, Ino.

"Dad?" Sasuke said and looked at Neji, whom just nodded, and confirmed Sasukes theory. Ino and Tenten must have visited Hinata, and just as Neji was about to leave, he was told to bring them along, which he apparently did. Sakura took place between Sasukes leg, and got comfortable.

"That's Tenten" Sasuke said to Sakura, as he nodded towards the girl beside Neji.

"And Ino the lollipop" Sasuke said, and pointed at Inos long blond hair. Sakura nodded, while Ino turned around.

"Why are you calling me 'the lollipop' Sasuke?" Ino asked and shot Sasuke a suspicious look, and afterwards took her gaze to Sakura.

"Because then she knows who you are" Sasuke said with a plane voice. Sakura giggled lightly, as she remembered Sasukes explanation on Ino, and the password for that matter.

"Oh and this is Sakura" Sasuke said, and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Sasuke we need to discuss Hugo" Temari stated from the front seat.

"And why is that Temari?" Sasuke shot back with a smirk on his lips. Sakura couldn't help but laugh, she had so much fun with her new friends, and she was so glad she moved here with her dad.

"Who's Hugo" Tenten asked, she looked up at Neji whom just shook his head.

"You don't want to know" Shikamaru answered from the front seat. Which was a huge shock for everyone, they thought he was asleep.

"Temari when did he start to talk in his sleep?" Naruto asked, he hated when people talked in their sleep, they usually said some really mean things about him. Though most of the time it was just to mess with him. Temari and Shikamaru started to laugh at Narutos stupid question.

"Sasuke why did you take all your piercings in again?" Neji asked, seeing that once again Sasukes head was full of iron. Sasuke just shrugged.

"He looks funny without them, I'm glad that they're back in" Sasuke stated. Sakura circled her fingers around Sasukes knee, and tilted her her head beck onto his chest.

"Sasuke did you ask her" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, It's because mine is softer" Sasuke stated. Temari, Ino, Tenten and Hinata couldn't believe their ears.

"What's softer" Ino asked with a trembling voice, she had some nasty pictures in her head.

"His bed" Naruto said. He had a wide smile on his face. Temari gave a relieved sigh, she too had some wrong pictures in her head.

Temari drove into a parking spot, and turned the car of.

"Temari today I will pay the bill, I brought the guests after all" Neji politely said, and Temari nodded. Temari went around, and opened the trunk.

"I never get tired of you two sitting like that" Temari said, and let them out. They walked into the restaurant, and took seat at in a very fine both.

"Sasuke you're such a pimp" Temari stated across the table.

"And why is that? You're the one abusing your man" Sasuke shot back at Temaris comment.

"Well you have girl on each side of you" Temari said.

"You have a boy on each side of you" Sasuke defended himself.

"Well at least I have kissed both of them" Temari said first looking at Shikamaru, and then Neji.

"So have I" Sasuke said looking at Ino and then Sakura. Temaris jaw dropped.

"You have kissed Sakura?" Temari asked, she was a bit startled by his comeback.

"Well yeah" He said looking rather innocent.

"Okay now we really need to discuss Hugo" Temari stated, and looked at her half asleep boyfriend. Sasuke and Temari was almost yelling at each other, about that he should treat a little fragile girl like Sakura properly.

"So Sakura, how do you know Sasuke" Ino asked the quiet little pinkette on the other side of Sasuke.

"We are neighbours" Sakura answered with a warm smile "I moved in a few weeks ago, and Sasuke was really helpful" Sakura continued "He even helped me paint my room" Sakura finished giving Sasuke a light push with her shoulder.

"But what about the bed thing?" Ino asked a little confused.

"Well I have slept in it the last couple of nights" Sakura said with her smile.

"And Sasuke was fine with that?" The asked, and gazed up towards his face. Sasuke was still arguing with Temari about what Hugo may or may not do. Tenten asked Neji who Hugo was, and Neji just shook his head, still not wanting to tell her.

"Well he hasn't said anything negative about it yet, other than if I kept doing what I did he would just have rape me, or something like that" Sakura noticed everyone's eyes on her, except for Temari whom had a whole new reason to yell at Sasuke.

"What happened between the two of you?" Neji asked Sakura, Sasuke was busy defending himself.

"Well he slept in my bed first, and that was where the Hugo thing started" Sakura answered to Nejis question "And then we went out for dinner with you guys, and then I slept in his bed" Sakura continued "Then I was trying to get comfortable, and that's when he said the rape thing" Sakura finished her explanation, and giggled over how close her and Sasuke had become. They ordered what they wanted to eat, and Temari and Sasuke kept arguing. Sasuke suddenly remembered what the weird man in arts class said to him, a happy painting. Sasuke decided to paint his friends. Their food came rather fast, despite that the restaurant was full of people. They had started to eat, and Sasuke watched Sakura. She had orders a small salad with a glass of water. What kind of teenager is she? Sasuke thought to himself. He just knew something was wrong. He knew everyone's problem, at this table that is. Neji had a weird over protective dad and uncle, Temari was broke, Shikamaru slept too much, Hinata was to shy, Ino was to much of an acted like she owned the whole world, Naruto had lost his real parents, Sasuke had a violent father who took his anger out on him, and Sakura who properly had some kind of eating disorder or something like that. The only normal person at the table was Tenten, she still had her parents whom treated her nicely. Her parents had taught her to be kind and such, which she was. Sasuke kept an eye on Sakura, she was a slow eater, and she didn't eat much. Their food was eventually gone. They paid the bill, and left the restaurant.

**Yay done! And it didn't take forever.**

**So please review, and keep reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 has finally arrived!**

**Please enjoy**

Sasuke and Sakura placed themselves on the trunk, along with Neji and Tenten. Tenten eyed their position in the trunk, and raised an eyebrow. She would have never imagined Sasuke, as a kind human. Sakura sat in Sasukes embrace wearing his hoody, because of the cold weather. Sakura leaned her body back, onto Sasukes chest. Sasuke had wrapped his arms, tightly around Sakuras little fragile body. Sasuke was once again playing with Sakuras bony fingers, giving them some sort of warming massage. Sakura liked it.

"Sasuke, would you sing a song for me?" Sakura asked in a low voice, though even the front seats caught the quiet voice. Sasuke thought about a song, and inhaled some air. He began to sing, and what a beautiful voice that was filling the air around them. Sasuke was singing a very calm song; which was about an old man. It was a fantastic song Sakura could just hear it again and again. The song ended, and Sasuke exhaled a round of air.

"It sounds even better when he plays the guitar, while he's singing" Temari stated from up front, she loved hearing Sasuke sing.

"You play the guitar?" Sakura asked, and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah you need to bring your guitar next time, and play for us" Temari said, and nodded to her own comment.

"Well, I don't know where it is" Sasuke told Temari. Temari chuckled at his –I don't care- like comment. Tenten was staring at Sasuke, while he was gently caressing Sakuras hand. Sasuke had laid his head in the crock of Sakuras neck, while he was mumbling something that Sakura didn't quiet catch.

"What did Hugo say?" Sakura teased him.

Sasuke raised his head from her shoulder "Hugo didn't say anything...yet" Sasuke answered her tease. Sakura gave a light giggle.

"Hugo doesn't talk much does he?" Sakura kept her tease. Temari smirked, while Tenten looked, and felt completely lost. Tenten shook her head, and eyed the quiet Huyga beside her.

"Don't you want to tell me who Hugo is?" Tenten asked. Neji just shook his head, with a smirk on his lips. Shikamaru was snoring loudly, and Naruto and Ino could help but mock him. Temari stopped the car in front of a large house, and no stepped out.

"See you tomorrow" She said, as she waved to them on her way inside of her house. Tenten took Inos place in the car, and Temari drove off to the next house. Next, it was Neji and Hinatas turn to leave the car. Tenten moved up beside Naruto, but still glanced her way towards the two cuddling teens in the trunk. Sasuke was still massaging Sakuras hands, and she loved it.

"Who are you, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Well I'm Sasuke neighbour, and bed-friend"

"Only my bed-friend?" Sasuke sort of whined, and tightened his grip around her.

"Tonight I am" Sakura said, and gave Sasuke a wide smile. Sakura nuzzled the back of her head onto his chest.

"Right" Sasuke stated "What are we doing for the summer vacation?" Sasuke asked the rest of the car, they usually went to another country or something like that.

"Going to your summer house" Shikamaru mumbled from the front seat.

"Oh...Really?" Sasuke murmured into Sakuras shoulder "Which one of them?" Temari stopped the car, and got out to open the trunk.

"The one in Swede, I feel like skiing so we will leave tomorrow morning" Temari told Sasuke "Of course you should come too" Temari said to the pinkette whom sat in front of Sasuke.

"Sure I would love to" Sakura said, with a big smile. Sakura got out of Sasukes grip, and walked towards her door. Sasuke sighed, and walked out as well. He went inside his door, and locked it behind him. Sasuke took a glance at the watch in the living room, it was getting very late. He walked upstairs, and into his room. He found Sakura already lying in his bed. He stripped off his shirt, and his jeans, and curled his body along with Sakuras under the duvet. Sasuke had his arms around Sakuras waist.

"So, tomorrow is last day of school, right?" Sakura asked the black haired boy behind her. He mumbled something that Sakura took for a yes. Sakura moved into a comfortable position, and Sasuke followed her actions.

Sasuke woke up early in the morning, and got out of the bed being careful not to wake Sakura up. He got dressed, and went downstairs for some food. Sasuke left the house, and met Neji a little while later. He and Hinata had a discussion about her father being an over protective weirdo. Hinata somewhat agreed on that, but she still wouldn't admit that over protective was the word, it was too rude. A little while after, Naruto joined them, with a new kind of energy. He was even more hyperactive than usual. He was jumping up and down, in between the three other teens.

"What's wrong with him?" Neji asked, and gazed at Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled and crossed his arms.

"I don't know, maybe he finally told her something?" Sasuke answered the huyga walking beside him, Sasuke gave a discreet hint towards the little shy girl. They reached school, and met Shikamaru a surprisingly short while after they arrived themselfs. Apparently he had slept at Temaris house, and got kicked out early in the morning. It was their last school day, so nothing special was going to happen today.

It was lunge break, and Sasuke and Shikamaru came to the table rather fast. A few seconds later, Neji accompanied them, and at last Naruto.

"What should I give Temari, it's our anniversary" Shikamaru said, in three days him and Temari had been going out for one whole year. Temari hadn't talked about anything else, for the past month. Neji, Naruto and Sasuke came up with various ideas like a new bed or something like that. The day went by fast, and soon school was over. They were free. They would leave for the summer house in one day, just in time before his father would return home. Sasuke walked one the sidewalk, kicking to stone along with his steps towards home. He hoped so much that the small pinkette would still lie in his bed. He had reached his drive way, and saw a devils car. He had come home early. Sasuke walked quietly inside the house, but it didn't work this time. Sasukes father had positioned himself a few meters from the door with crossed arms. Sasukes father got out of his position, and moved towards the dark teen in the doorway. Sasuke wanted to turn around, and runaway, but he couldn't move his muscles. Sasuke was paralyzed, He was afraid, scared to death by his own father. Sasukes father grabbed the collar of his shirt, and practically through him against the wall. Daddy smacked a fist against his ribs, making Sasuke loose his breathe. Sasuke felt to the ground, but was quickly pulled back up by his father's firm grip. Sasuke was rapidly being hit every on his fragile body, and that left a terrible ache and several bruises all around his body.

After the beatings had ended, Sasuke quietly walked away, and went to the bath room to see the extent of the damage his father had done. As usual there were no bruises or wound in the face. The torso was another story. All of his upper body was covered with wounds and marks. He went for his room, supporting himself against the wall beside him. Sasuke carefully opened the door to his room, and saw that Sakura had left. He curled up in the corner of his bed, and waited for Sakura to return, he needed her right now. He couldn't Move, he just sat there, and looked completely defenceless. His chest was hurting, and his arms did the same. His fingers were shacking from the shock his father had given him. He felt so alone at the moment. It had been since the beatings had been this bad. Sasuke wondered about what had tricked his sudden rage; maybe the business thing didn't go that well. Sasuke struggled himself out of his protective position in the corner of his bed, and walked over to his window, and over the ladder. He climbed to the inside of Sakuras room. He threw himself on her bed. Every time Sasuke moved a muscle, it would give a sharp shot of pain. He got under the duvet in Sakuras bed, and waited for her. Sasuke heard someone grab the door handle, and open the door. He could hear small careful steps on the floor. He saw Sakura standing above, before she lied down beside him. Sasuke managed to lift his arm, and place it around Sakuras waist. Sasuke pulled her close to his chest, and hugged tightly. After a few minutes, Sasuke let go, and just lied normally in her bed. The pain kept on giving him electric shocks through his whole body.

"Are you coming with us to my summerhouse" Sasuke asked while he was staring up towards the ceiling. Sakura nodded after a little, and then suddenly stopped.

"Well I'm not entirely sure, but I think I'll go" Sakura told Sasuke, whom was still staring at the ceiling.

"We're leaving tomorrow" Sasuke said, and took his gaze to Sakuras eyes, Beautiful as always. Sakura looked very thoughtful for a while, but eventually agreed, and went along with the idea.

"Okay, I'm coming over as soon as I've packed and eaten"

"Which you won't" Sasuke interrupted her "But when you are done packing we're going to sleep at Temaris house so I'll meet you downstairs" Sasuke said to Sakura, when he realized that he was almost at the window. Sakura shoved Sasuke further towards the window, Sakura told Sasuke to wait. Sasuke climbed back over into his own window. Sasuke heard a car outside, and went downstairs and outside. It was his teacher, whom was coming with the three large linens. Sasuke had to paint. Sasuke sneaked inside again. He avoided his father, and with a lot of troubles managed to bring the linens back upstairs. Sasuke put the linen aside, and begun to pack his own stuff. Sasuke took a glance at his window, and thought about Sakura. A little while later, Sasuke heard Sakura called Sasuke to the window. Sasuke moved towards the window, and saw Sakura whom was about, to throw her luggage across the ladder. Sasuke caught it without any trouble, and pulled it inside to his room. Sakura climbed over the ladder and into Sasukes room as well. Sakura pulled out Sasukes laptop, from under the bed.

"Okay now we are going to chance the password" Sakura said before she turned on the technical device.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"So you're saying you like lollipop?" Sakura asked with a raised brow. Sasuke shook his head.

"Didn't I tell you to wait downstairs?" Sasuke asked, with a huge smirk on his lips. Sasuke had made a motion with his hand, which caused a terrible ache through his whole body.

"Well yeah, but I felt like this was something I just had to do" Sakura said with a delighted smile. Sakura changed the code, and wrote it down.

"Well know that you are here, would you help me carry the linens down?" Sasuke asked extremely politely. Sakura nodded, and pulled her own luggage over her head, and grabbed one of the three linens in her arms. Sasuke took the two other linens, and took the lead down the stairs. Sasukes father was watching television, so there wouldn't be any problems getting out.

"You remember the way to Temaris house right?" Sasuke asked Sasuke, whom nodded in return "I'll catch up to you, I just need to get my own luggage" Sasuke said, and turned around, and walked towards the house. Sasuke once again went inside the house, and went upstairs to grab his back. Sasuke father had fallen asleep on the couch, so everything was fine. Sasuke wrote his father a note, that he would be gone for the next couple of weeks.

Sasuke eventually caught up with Sakura, and soon after reached Temaris house.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm back again thanks for all the reviews.**

**Next chapter, please keep reading.**

Sasuke and Sakura walked into Temaris house, and placed their backs in the kitchen. They sat down at her small dining table, and relaxed their legs a bit. Sasuke offered to take Sakuras jacked, and Sakura gladly toke the offer. Sasuke removed his own jacked, he was only wearing a T-shirt underneath, so he revealed the many new bruises he had recently received.

"You got into a fight again?" Sakura asked, while she looked with widened eyes, on Sasukes arms.

"Yes, but it isn't as bad as it looks" Sasuke answered her.

"Don't give me that" Sakura began "On our way over you couldn't even walk properly!" Sakura stated "would you please just tell me truth?" Sakura continued. Sasuke looked at Temaris kitchen floor.

"My father is a sadistic tyrant, whom loves to beat up his two sons" Sasuke continued "My brother left a couple of years ago, because he couldn't handle it any more" Sasuke stated, and exhaled some air. It was harder to tell her than he ever imagined it would be, He could easily tell Temari and Neji, but Sakura, it just took a lot of energy out of him for some reason. Sakura moved towards Sasuke, and hugged him, while tears were making their way to her eyes.

"Now tell me what's wrong with you" Sasuke demanded.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, though she knew what it was about. Sakura let go of Sasuke, and sat down on a kitchen chair.

"You have an eating disorder, right?" Sasuke had a concerned look in his eyes, he feared her answer. Sakura inhaled a large amount of air, and got ready to explain.

"Yes I do have an eating disorder, but it's getting better" Sakura started "I have been eating a lot more since I met you, which is why my father let me have the house to myself, you have helped me a lot, and I'm so thankful for that" Sakura said, she looked the one who was about to cry. Sasuke was about to hug Sakura when Temari walked in, and looked really tired.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked Temari, who sat down beside Sakura.

"Shikamaru is snoring" Temari stated "What happened to you two" Temari asked, she could guess what had happened to Sasuke, but when she saw Sakura almost crying, she gave Sasuke and evil glare. Sasuke just shook his head, and so did Sakura.

"So when are we leaving?" Sasuke asked Temari, only to change the subject.

"Well, when the rest arrives" Temari stated "And Ino's dad has the car so we are waiting for that too"

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked, he didn't mind being with Ino in school, or even dinner was okay with him, but such a long time was too much. First they had to drive to the airport, then fly to Sweden, and then take a bus to a resort, where Sasukes family had a cabin. That would take about sixteen hours total.

"Aeonaeavsoon?" Shikamaru said in a yawn.

"Come again honey?" Temari asked Shikamaru whom had just entered the kitchen.

"Are we going to leave soon?" Shikamaru repeated.

"Yes, we are" Temari said. A little while after the front door opened, and Neji, Tenten and Hinata walked into the kitchen. They said hallo, and a little while after Naruto entered.

"So who's missing except for Ino?" Neji asked, a little while after he had entered Temaris house.

"No one, unless Ino brings someone" Shikamaru stated, and sat down beside Sasuke. Everyone had placed their backs in the kitchen, and only waited for the car to arrive. A little while after, they heard their way to the airport backing into Temaris driveway. They began to load their luggage, into the trunk of the car. And soon they would be done with that.

"Guess our seat is taken" Sasuke told Sakura, with a light push on her shoulder. Sakura gave Sasuke a smile, and pushed back. Inos car was more like a mini bus, up front sat the driver and Ino. Behind her there was two rows with four seats in each row.

"Who has the plane tickets?" Naruto asked the whole car, before they drove off.

"I do" Neji stated from behind the car. In the first row Tenten, Temari Shikamaru and Hinata sat down, while in the back Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and a lot backs. They drove off to a ride, which would last about two hours.

"Sasuke you have to sing!" Temari stated.

"No" Sasuke hissed "Why don't you wake up your boyfriend, and tell him to sing?" Sasuke said in the croc of Sakuras neck.

"Do you even know how hard it is to wake him up?" Temari said with enormous arm movements.

"Yes, I do" Sasuke shot back at Temari.

"Well you still have to sing" Temari stated.

"No, I'm too tired" Sasuke said, while Temari tried to shake her man awake. The two hours went by pretty fast, and they arrived to the airport. They all got out of the care except for Shikamaru, whom was still in a very heavy sleep. Neji pulled Shikamaru over his shoulder, and made his way the airplane, along with the rest of the gang. They had handed out their luggage, and boarded the plane. Right before turning their cell phones of, Sasuke wrote a message to Itachi, "_The Sweden cabin" _Sasuke hoped that Itachi knew what he meant. Sasuke turned off his phone, and the sign to fasten their seatbelts. While the plane was in the air, there was some kind of sleeping contest going on. Shikamaru was, of course, winning. It was a long flight, and it took way too many hours. When they finally arrived to their destination, they still had to take the bus to the resort where Sasukes families cabin was. They sat crumbled together in the bus, which was full of either really young teenagers or really old people, and a little boy, whom was properly a grandchild or something. It was a long bus ride to the resort, and the older people kept on saying what a cute couple Sasuke and Sakura was, which made both of them blush wildly. The bus stopped, and everyone, even the elders, stormed out of the bus. An icing breeze met their skin, Sakura was already freezing cold. Sasuke gave her his jacket, which she could wear over her own. Their luggage would be carried to Sasukes cabin, by three young workers at the resort. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and the finally awake Shikamaru grabbed their snowboards, and raced to the ski lift.

"He's a snowboarder too?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Sasuke was born with a guitar on his back, a voice like an angel, a snowboard under his feet, a paint brush in his hand and a pencil in the other" Temari stated. Sakura never knew how amazing Sasuke really was. Sakura walked behind the other girls on their way to the cabin, without Sasuke she felt a little uncomfortable. The five girls reached the cabin, and saw that their luggage had already arrived. They split up into the rooms, which meant girls in one boys in another, and then Temari and Shikamaru in a third room. Precautions were made. About an hour later the boys barged into the small house, with snow all over their jackets, except for Sasuke who wasn't wearing a jacket. Instead Sasuke was freezing cold, and in desperate need of something warm. Sasuke went directly towards Sakura, and pulled her into a hug. Sasuke sneaked his hands under her shirt, and up her along with her bony back. She screamed, and all of the present teens looked very surprised at Sasuke and Sakura. Temari and Shikamaru sort of broke down in laughter, and the fact that both of them blushed madly didn't make it any better. Sasuke took Sakuras hand, and dragged her to the kitchen.

"What?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who pulled her into the kitchen.

"You made me freeze, so you need to make some tea" Sasuke stated, with a 'Logic' finger, pointing at Sakuras face.

"Is that so?" Sakura answered, to Sasukes irrational way of thinking.

"Yeah, we actually discussed it on our way back here" Sasuke told Sakura. Sakura began to make the hot water, while she exhaled some air. Sakura thought about her lame and irrational discussion with Sasuke, and decided to bring up another one.

"So, what are we doing to night?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"We are going to eat at a restaurant nearby" Sasuke stated.

"No we're not" Sakura said, with another plan in her head.

"Then what are going to do?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"You are going to teach me to snowboard!" Sakura told Sasuke. She had never been in such place, when her family was out of the country, it was always to warmer places like Spain or something like that. So she had never, ever, tried to stand on one of those.

"Fine, we're leaving in an hour go borrow a jacket and a board from Temari" Sasuke told Sakura.

"Okay sounds good" Sakura purred the boiling hot water into a tea pot, and dipped a tea bag in it. Sasuke took some of the tea into a cup, and sipped a bit of the warm liquid.

"Mmmhh, warm" Sasuke mumbled to himself. Sakura lightly giggled at Sasuke stoned face, like he had been smoking something he shouldn't. Which wouldn't really surprise her, if he had.

"So I'll go get the jacket and the board from Temari, and come back in a few" Sakura said, and was about to leave the room, when Sasuke stopped her.

"Don't say anything to Ino, if you do she just want to come along" Sasuke told Sakura, with a discussed look on his face.

"And what's wrong with that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't like her" Sasuke simply said. Sasukes comment made Sakura smile, she seriously couldn't help but like him. Sakura left the room, and Sasuke finished his tea. Sasuke went to his room, grabbed his stuff and then went to the front door to wait for Sakura. Sakura came to the door a few minutes later, and she was ready to learn how to snowboard. Sasuke and Sakura made their to a rather large hill. Sasuke and Sakura was carrying the snowboards under their arms, and was wearing enormous boots. They walked with heavy feat towards the ski lift They went to the top, and jumped down in the snow. Sasuke helped Sakura with the snowboard, so it wouldn't fall of by accident. Once the snowboards were on, they were ready to go.

**So know I'm done with this chapter, please keep reading and reviewing. **

**I'll get the new chapter done as fast as possible, but please keep reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura stood on the top of the hill, with Sasuke at her side.

"Maybe we should wait till tomorrow?" Sakura whimpered.

"There's only one way down" Sasuke said, while he pointed at the down going hill. Sasuke tried to explain how to snowboard, but didn't succeed very well. Sakura managed to **fall/crash** into the snow every third feet she went. When she finally reached the bottom of the hill, she was panting from all the 'work' she had done.

"That was really bad" Sasuke told Sakura slightly mocking her with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, it's my first time" Sakura said, her statement made Sasuke laugh, or maybe the angry face she made. Sasuke. Without notice Sasuke felt a hard snowball crashing into his just, and with his board still strapped to his feet, it made him fall on his bottoms in the snow.

"god! For such a skinny girl you sure are strong" Sasuke stated and formed a snowball as well. They had a wild snowball fight, with a lot of trouble because of the snowboards still strapped to their feet. After a while Sakura had begun to freeze, and of course Sasuke had noticed the girl in front of him shacking. Sasuke 'clicked' of his snowboard, and did the same to Sakuras. He helped her up in a standing position, and guided her back to the cabin, with both snowboards under his arms. Sakura could feel the hot air in the surround her as soon as Sasuke closed the door behind her. Sasuke walked past her, to place the boards up against a wall nearby, while Sakura went to the kitchen to make some tea. Again. Sasuke came into the kitchen with his arms around himself, trying to save himself of the cool air. Despite of the heating system in the cabin, Sasuke was still freezing very much. Sasuke walked towards Sakura, and tried pulled her into a hug

"Oh no, right now, I'm freezing just as much as you are" Sakura stated "You are not doing it again"

"Who said that was what I was going to do?" Sasuke said, only a few inches from her head "What if I wanted to warm you up?" Sasuke continued "It's not like I'm that mean" Sasuke stated. Sasuke pulled her close his body, caressing her back slowly with his hands. Sakura sighed, and enjoyed the moment as much as possible. Sasuke released Sakura from his sensual grip when he heard the kettle say an 'I'm finished' sound. Sakura purred up the tea in two cups, and began to sip the hot liquid. Sasuke had gotten the warmth back in his hands and his body. A giggle was released from Sakuras lips, and it quickly evolved to laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke asked the giggling girl in front of him.

"Well it's just that... I was wondering how it felt to get your piercings" Sakura asked Sasuke with her emerald eyes. Sasuke gave her a weird look, he knew what to answer, but didn't really see any reason why he should tell her.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I'm thinking about getting a snake-bite" Sakura stated.

"Why would you ruin your beautiful skin?" Sasuke asked, with a seductive voice. Sakura fell for it. Sakura began to blush madly, and with her face down towards the ground. Sasuke gently grabbed Sakuras wrist. He pulled her into a hug, and kissed her forehead "Sakura?" Sasuke said with a low voice, and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"What is it?"Sakura asked, but Sasuke didn't answer. Sasuke lowered his head, to kiss her cheek, and continued towards her lips. He pulled back before reaching his destination, and tried to read her reaction. Sasuke wanted to continue, but at the same time he didn't want to ruin her, or the relationship they had together. Sakura gently stroke Sasukes arms with her hands, sending chills all the way down his spine. He really had to struggle, so he wouldn't lose himself. Sakura stroke his cheek, and kissed it. She kissed his lips, and made it really for him to keep his cool. Sakura snaked her hands around his neck, while she gently kissed his throat. Sasuke almost crashed his lips against Sakuras, he almost couldn't control his lust for her. Sasuke responded to her moves, and he moved along with her tiny body. Sakura was being pushed up, against a wall. Sasuke had his hands on the side of her arms, and made himself pull back. Sakura sighed, followed by a nod. She knew very well that they shouldn't continue to what they were about to do.

"We better get to bed" Sakura stated, and walked towards the room with the rest of the girls. Before she could reach the door knot, Sasuke grabbed her arm, and kissed her goodnight.

Sakura walked silently inside her room, and closed the door behind her. She could hear voices, and saw that the girls were still awake despite of the time.

"So Sakura, what were you and Sasuke doing?" Tenten asked, with a smirk on her lips.

"Sasuke tried to teach me how to snowboard" Sakura responded and lied down on her bed.

"And?" Ino continued.

"And it didn't really work that well" Sakura stated.

"What more, we want to hear everything" Ino pretty much pushed it out of her, but Sakura kept her cool.

"It ended up in a snowball fight, and then we had some tea, and then we talked a bit" Sakura stated "But I'm tired know, so goodnight girls" Sakura said, and turned around.

In the boys' room, Naruto and Neji had an arm wrestling fight, or something that looked like it. Sasuke just shook his head, and lied down in his bed. Sasuke tried really hard to fall asleep, but didn't succeed very well. The fact that Naruto was making a lot of effort noise, was one of the things, But the at least he was used to that kind of noise. But Sakura was making everything worse.

**SOOOOOO sorry for the EXTREME long wait.**

**But I'm done now, and I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**NEW CHAPTER! **

**I really hope you'll keep reading my stories.**

**But here is chapter eleven, please enjoy.**

**Oh, I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: I've noticed a certain question, and in this chapter IT WILL BE ANSWERED! **

Sasuke didn't get a wink of sleep last night, all because of that little pink haired girl. He walked with heavy feet into the kitchen, and was greeted by a very happy Temari.

"SASUKE, SASUKE, LOOK!" Temari shouted while she pointed towards a tall shade sitting at the kitchen table.

"I...Itachi?" Sasuke said, and took a closer look.

"How are you?" Itachi said "It's been a while has it not?" Itachi continued, and looked with calm eyes towards Sasuke. Itachi got up from the chair, and in the direction of his little handsome brother. Itachi surrounded him with his arms, and pulled him into a tight hug. "I have missed you so much my baby brother" Itachi stated, still hugging the life out Sasuke.

"Itachi, you are embarrassing him" A strangers voice said from the kitchen. Sasuke saw a woman walk into Sasukes sight, she was beautiful.

"Sasuke this is Ayame" Itachi said, and took her hand "She is my fiancée" Itachi continued.

"I never thought you would get engaged" Sasuke stated, and gave Ayame a welcoming 'smile' of some sort.

"Neither did I" Itachi responded. Temari left the room with the rest of the guys, only leaving Sasuke, Itachi, Ayame and Sakura.

"Oh, this is Sakura our new nosy neighbour" Itachis' gaze turned towards Sakura. Sakura noticed Itachis calm face, and despite of that, how much he and Sasuke resembled each other.

"So Sakura, How much do you know?" Itachi asked the pink haired teen across the kitchen table.

"Well, about your father?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Enough to make me mad!" Sakura stated, earning a smile from Itachi.

"So I guess Sasuke told you" Itachi said, gazing at his little brother.

"No, I guessed it myself" Sakura responded to his question. Sasuke nodded at the respond she gave his dear older brother.

"So do you attend the same school as Sasuke?" Itachi asked, he was very curious towards the little pinkette.

"No I'm home-schooled, my father didn't want me to attend public-school just yet" Sakura said. Sasuke was listening to this conversation, between his older brother, and his neighbour, whom he really liked. Sakura was definitely a person worth keeping close to your heart. Sasuke suddenly realized the home-schooling comment, and remembered that every time he got home from school, she was home as well.

"Well that's nice to know" Itachi nodded, as if he completely understood her situation "Sasuke, I can't take you with me yet" Itachi told his younger brother. Sasuke lowered his head "But after the wedding, I will think of something" The comment made Sasuke lighten up a bit.

"So that's the real reason why you're here? Isn't it?" Sasuke made eye contact with his older brother "To invite me to the wedding?" Sasuke continued. Itachi nodded.

"And of course you can bring your little girlfriend" Itachi stated, and nodded towards Sakura. Sakura blushed, she had never thought about Sasuke like that. Of course she liked him a lot, otherwise she wouldn't have gone that far with him last night, Sasuke was very special to her "But of course, not a word to daddy" Itachi stated in a low voice. Itachi left the kitchen with his future wife, and his bags. Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke.

"Why can't he take you with him now?" Sakura asked, with her large eyes, looking at the floor.

"Because... Then Itachi could be accused for kidnapping me" Sasuke told Sakura "We have to find a way around, don't worry I'll hang in" Sasuke took her chin in his hand, making her eyes meet his. Sasuke understood more than enough why they had to be that careful. Their father had a lot of contacts, and would properly find them in no time.

"Ooh... But it sounds really difficult" Sakura took Sasuke hand away from her jaw line, and held his hand.

"You know... you are really annoying" Sasuke stated with a smirk on his lips.

"What kind of evil random comment is that?!" Sakura said while she shot him an evil glare.

"Hn, you are the reason I didn't get any sleep last night"

"And why is that?" Sakura asked the Uchiha sitting in front of her.

"Because... you have two beautiful eyes, a gorgeous face and lovely body with a personality to match it all" Sasuke blurted out, while he kept his eyes on her. Sakura could feel herself begin to blush, but she couldn't really do anything about it. Sakura didn't know how to verbally express herself, so her answer came out as a quit **NOT** so understandable mutter. Sasuke sighed, and got up from the chair.

"Just so you know it, I really like you and I really care about you, and your well being for that matter" Sasuke said, and left the room. Sakura was left alone in shock from Sasukes sudden confession. She had never known that a person could feel that way towards her, in her mind, it had never been an option.

_I really like you too._ Sakura thought, She decided to tell him exactly that. Sakura got up from the chair, and walked out of the kitchen. Sakura walked into a room where Sasuke seemed to have a discussion with Naruto, about how to use a pen. Another one of their weird arguments. Sakura grabbed Sasukes wrist, and dragged him into another room. Sasuke looked confused by her sudden actions, and tried to find some kind of reason why she would do such a thing. Sakura just stared at Sasuke with her beautiful green eyes, and a few seconds later, she opened her mouth.

"I don't think it's fair that you just suddenly blurt out things like that, I mean it's not like i don't like you either, actually I like you a lot, and otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you" Sakura inhaled the amount air she had lost by saying all that, without even breathing once "Well?" Sakura asked the pretty much stunned Uchiha in front of her. She had never seen him look like this, so defenceless.

"What do you want me to say" Sasuke suddenly out of the blue asked "I have already told you I like you, and I actually think I deserve some kind of reward!" Sasuke stated, while he noticed that Sakura stepped closer to him.

"Is that so?" She asked with a smirk on her lips. Sakura moved even closer, and stroke Sasukes lips with her own.

"You see, now you're evil again" Sasuke stated

"Well, you started it!" Sakura shot back

"Did not!" Sasuke said, and yet he thought about yesterdays event, and realized that it may have been his fault "Okay maybe I did, but it's not like I regret it" Sasuke said, and turned around. Sakura hugged him from behind, and whispered something that he didn't quit catch. Sasuke got loose from Sakuras grip. Sasuke turned around again, and stroke her cheek. Sasuke realized that maybe... he was in love. To him it was a hard thing to admit, but he had to face, she was getting under his skin. Sakura was staring with her big green eyes, waiting for Sasuke to give her a useful answer.

"Why are you quiet? You are supposed to talk to me!" Sakura stated. Her blush had fainted, and had been replaced by a slight anger.

"You... " Sasuke started "You are really not nice to me right now!" Sasuke stated "And why are you like you are, I think that you have a negative/positive effect on me" Sasuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked. Sasuke grabbed Sakuras wrist, and pulled her close to his chest. Sakura was smaller than him, and a lot more fragile. He held her close for short while, and released her a few moments after.

"I Want to be near you all the time, and I want to sleep in same bed with you like we usually do, and I want to kiss like we did yesterday, and most of all... I don't want to lose you" Sasuke stated, with a serious look in his eyes. Sakura knew that he really meant it. Sakura tip-toed and reached Sasukes lips to give him a kiss, while she held her hands around his neck.

"So we do feel the same way?" Sakura asked, while Sasuke nodded as an answer.

Sakura and Sasuke moved back into the living room, to join the rest of the gang. Shikamaru and Temari was giving the two love birds, Itachi and his soon to be wife, evil glares, Because apparently they had taken over their room. Itachi and Ayame was very amused by the way that Shikamaru and Temari acted, even though both of them were supposed to be really smart.

Sakura and Sasuke were standing in the doorway, watching the chaos from a safe distance. Sakura began to giggle a little, which made Sasuke actually smile. Sasuke took her hand, and placed himself and Sakura on sofa between 'The fight of the couples'. Naruto was laughing so laud, that the verbal fight between was more like a mutter, which was why they kept with the evil glares. Sakura was resting her head against Sasuke shoulder, while he had an arm around her neck. Naruto was walking towards Sasuke, and when he reached his destination, he pulled something out from behind of his back.

"Play" Naruto stated, as he held a guitar in his hand. Sasuke removed the instrument from Narutos hands, and began to tune the sound. Sasuke had finished, and began to play a song, that only Shikamaru and he knew. It was a quiet song, with a very few notes in it. But then after a while a few more notes had been added to the song, and it became a tad more complicated. Ayames face expression showed a very impressed woman, in the arms of a proud brother.

It was getting late at night, and even the hyper active little Naruto was getting tired. The boys and the girls split up into each of their rooms, while Itachi and Ayame moved into the large master bedroom.

Shikamaru was of course the first one to fall asleep, soon followed by the rest. Sasuke was lying in the other end of the long sofa-like bed, trying to block off the snoring coming from the rest of the dudes in the bed. It was only getting later, and Sasuke still laid with his eyes wide open towards the wall right in front of him. After an hour or two he could feel some movement under his cover.

"Go spoon with Shikamaru" Sasuke said, expecting Naruto behind him.

"Fine, then I will just start an affair with him" He heard a lovely feminine voice, which made him turn around immediately.

**DONE!!!! **

**So now you got answer: Sakura is home-schooled **

**But I would love if you kept on reading and reviewing.**

**Till next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter! YAY!**

**please read and review.**

Sasuke had turned around to face a smiling Sakura. Sakura was poking his chest, seeing that he still had a few bruises. Sasuke caressed her neck with his fingertips. He kissed her cheek, while she put her arms around his neck. She stroke his arm with one of her hand, sending chills all the way down his spine. Sasukes self control was really low at the moment, and he tried so hard to keep his cool. Sakuras green eyes bored into his onyx ones. Sakuras effect on him was so unusual, he had never experienced something like this before. They could hear someone move at the other end of the bed, and froze for a second. No further sound were made from the other boys, and Sakura giggled lightly. Sakura got out off the bed, and left Sasuke with big puppy eyes.

"Sorry, need sleep" Sakura said in a very low whisper. Sakura left the room, and closed the door behind, as quiet as possible. Sasuke turned away from the door, and after much trouble, he finally fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up before everyone else in the room, as always. During the night Naruto had moved around, and somehow fell down on the floor without waking up. Sasuke shook his head and left the room. He went for the kitchen, and began to prepare some breakfast. A few minutes later, Neji came out of the door. He saw Sasuke preparing the food, and went to get two cans of water.

"I'm going in" Neji stated, and went back into the boys room. Soon after, Sasuke could hear the screams of Shikamaru and Naruto, who came running out of the room, purred in water. Neji sneaked out with huge grin on his face. Ino came out of the girls bedroom, and looked very sleepy.

"Who's making all that noise?" Ino asked, and saw two of the boys dripping on the floor. Neji and Sasuke quickly pulled a finger, and pointed towards Naruto and Shikamaru, who shot a mean glare back at them. Ino sighed, and walked back into the room. Naruto and Shikamaru opened the door to their room, and went in to change their cloths. Sasuke finished making the breakfast, and Neji began to set the table. Shikamaru and Naruto came out short while after, and sat down at the table. There was still no sign of the girls, so by reflex, the boys just started to eat. They left a note behind, saying: _Gone snowboarding_.

Sasuke grabbed his board along with everyone else, as they left the cabin, and headed towards the large hills. Sakura woke up, and noticed that the whole cabin was kind of quiet. Sakura walked into the kitchen, and saw the other girls eating the breakfast that Sasuke had prepared.

"Where are the boys?" Sakura asked, and looked at the girls.

"Out snowboarding" Temari stated, and nodded towards the note they had left. Sakura glanced at the note, before she let out a sigh. She sat down at the table, but she didn't really feel like eating. She kind of, just stared at the food. Ino stared at Sakura with a surprised look. Ino was making some flower decorations, just because she was bored.

"You know, the food is really good, Sasuke is a fantastic cook" Ino said. She gave Sakura a cute-ish smile. Sakura smiled back, and poked the food with her fork and lost her appetite completely.

"Want to go shopping?" Ino asked the rest, as she grabbed her purse, and headed towards the town, further down the skiing place.

The boys were racing down the largest hill of the resort, "strangely" enough, Shikamaru was in the lead, though Sasuke and Neji was right behind him. Naruto was still messing with his snowboard at the top of the hill, so he had already realised (for once) that he wasn't going to win. Shikamaru somehow managed to reach the bottom first and right behind him, Sasuke and Neji and at last Naruto. At the end of the hill, Naruto complained about his snowboard, yelling that someone sabotaged it.

"Naruto, you need to admit your own mistakes" Neji stated. He noticed that Naruto had forgotten to tighten the straps on his board.

"I never make mistakes, I'm always right" Naruto said, with a muttering voice while his arms were crossed.

"You are not exactly convincing me" Shikamaru said from the side line. Sasuke and Neji were nodding at Shikamarus statement. Naruto just turned around and walked towards the lift to try to board down the hill again.

"I'm going to head back to the cabin" Sasuke said, as he took his snowboard under his arm. The rest of the guys just nodded and headed for the ski-lift. Sasuke reached the cabin after a few minutes, and opened the door with heavy feet. Sasuke walked into an empty cabin. He noticed a little note on the table.

"Hey boys, we went shopping

Will be home soon

See ya"

Sasuke threw out the note, and went to the living room. Sasuke had hoped that Sakura were here to talk to him. Sasuke sat down, and turned on the TV. He watched the news, and saw his dad. Apparently Sasukes dad bought a whole new company, and felt like bragging about it on the news. It didn't really matter to Sasuke though, he could buy the whole world and it still wouldn't matter. Sasuke will always know what a violent tyrant he is. Sasuke heard a door open, and saw a few happy feminine faces. Sasuke stood up and greeted them with a waving hand. Sasuke went to the, and Sakura quickly followed.

"I seriously hoped I could see your beautiful smile when I got home" Sasuke said and caressed her cheek. Her skin was so incredibly soft. Sakura smiled and blushed to his "beautiful" comment. Since Sakura had been anorexic, beautiful was not exactly something she thought about herself. Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her close into a hug.

"I really missed you Sakura" Sasuke said in whisper, his hug got tighter.

"I missed you too, the girls just wanted to go out because you guys weren't here" Sakura said, and kissed Sasukes cheek

"We're going home tomorrow right?" Sakura asked, while still in Sasukes embrace.

"Yes" Sasuke answered, and kissed her forehead. Sasuke let go of Sakura. He looked into her huge beautiful green eyes.

"Sakura" Sasuke looked down towards the ground. "I think I'm in love with you" Sakura starred at him, it was so sudden, and yet she had waited for it. She knew she felt the same way.

**I know it's been soooo long but little busy me was... busy**

**But I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you'll keep reading **

**And I don't own Naruto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey to you all again sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I kind of forgot to put in the chapters I wrote**

**But I don't own Naruto.**

The morning after, the entire luggage where thrown in the trunk of a rather large bus with many people in it. Luckily they would soon reach the airport. In the bus, Sasuke noticed Itachi and Ayame being all cuddly like. He would never have imagined his brother act like that, it was just wrong. Sasuke ran his fingers through the pinkettes hair, while she was quietly sleeping on his lap. Sasuke felt slightly selfish, but only because he wanted Sakura all to himself.

Sasuke took Sakura up on his back, and out of the bus that had just stopped in front of the airport. Sakura must have been really tired, since she didn't wake till Sasuke placed her in a chair, in the waiting room. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and looked confused; to wake up in a waiting room wasn't exactly something she had tried before. Sakura saw Sasuke talk to his older brother, Sasuke looked kind of sad, Sakura guessed it was because Itachi had to disappear again. Itachi gave Sasuke a one sided hug, and then he left, to take another plane than they would. Sakura observed Sasukes movements, only to find him shacking in shock. Sakura got up from the chair, and walked towards the younger Uchiha. Before Sakura reached him, he turned towards her, with his eyes closed. Sakura laid both of her hands against his chest.

"What's going to happen when you get home?" Sakura asked, while she avoided eye contact.

"Don't know" Sasuke looked through the possibilities of his dad to not beat him to near death when he returned home, but found not. "He is properly going to be asleep when I get home, so maybe he'll forget" Sasuke knew very well that was not true, but he didn't want to worry Sakura in any way.

They heard the speakers' callout their gate, and walked towards it. Sasuke noticed the guards checking luggage, and hand bags. Uchihas. Sasuke guessed that daddy found out about the little trip, and told these to big piles of muscle, to make sure that he came back home. Sasuke thought about running away, but realized that he just had to take whatever they would do to him. He went through the metal detector, and due to the fact that he was a metal face, it bibbed. To Sasukes luck they didn't do anything but search him for weapons. Right before they went on the plane, Sasuke noticed one the two Uchiha guards were on the phone, Sasuke had the feeling, that they were calling his dad. Sasuke found his seat, and sat down next to the window. Sasuke could feel some fingers crawling along his sides, Sasuke turned his head, and found Sakura who tried to buckle his seat belt.

"You know we are about to take of right?" Sasuke nodded and let out a deep sigh. Sakura wanted to ask Sasuke what was wrong, but she already knew, and asking would only make him feel worse. They were in the air and Shikamaru had already fallen asleep against temaris shoulder. Sasuke was about to fall asleep as well, he had always found plains so boring.

Sasuke woke up, when the stewardess announced, that they were about to land. Sasuke stepped out of the plane with Sakura in his hand, and gave her a gentle smile. They headed for the car, with the entire luggage behind them.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke turned his, only to find his dad standing with two of his body guards. Sasuke released Sakuras hand and once again found himself thinking of running. Sasuke knew that the two bodyguards would catch him within seconds. Sakura could see that Sasuke was shaking, and she desperately wanted to help. Sasuke walked towards his dad, and reached him shortly after. Sasukes dads face looked calm, but Sasuke knew it was a mask. He was just waiting for the right time, to beat the crap out of his son.

"Wait, Mr. Uchiha, can I come along? I mean we're neighbors so" She was interrupted by the scary dad.

"I'm sorry Haruno, but we are not going home, I have some work to do, and Sasuke is going to help me" Sasuke dad smiled, but Sakura knew it was only a façade.

"Uhm okay, see you later Sasuke" Sakura said, while she looked down towards the ground. Sasuke took her jaw line in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll be home later okay?" Sakura nodded and headed towards the rest of the gang. They were all worried about Sasukes well being, and this is just the worst. Sasuke got into the car, and on each side of him, his dad sat on the front seat beside the driver. They reached one of the Uchiha buildings, and went to the fifth floor, and in to at meeting room.

Sasuke, you have to behave and show respect to my soon to be partners, got it" Sasuke nodded,_ you make in sound like you are getting married_ Sasuke thought. Sasukes dad handed him a suit, and pointed at a nearby bathroom.

"Go change, and take out all that metal" Sasukes dad said in an unusual calm voice. Sasuke barely managed to get out of the bathroom before some people came in to the meeting room.

"Hello gentlemen, since we have already met, I thought you might wanted to meet one of my dear sons" Sasukes dad shot Sasuke a mean look, and Sasuke bowed to them to show them respect, just like his dad had told him to do. Sasuke listened to their business talk, it was about weapon transport. Sasuke knew it was illegal, but to be honest, the Uchihas just had to show them their tattoo, and then nothing could stop them. The meeting had ended, and before they left, they shared a little drink. Sasuke followed his dad down to the car and got in. The car ride home was long and exhausting, and Sasuke if his dad would let him right away, or if he was going to beat him harder than ever. He prayed to every god he knew of, that it would be the first one. They finally reached their home, and when Sasuke got of the car, his dad grabbed him by the neck. He pretty much threw Sasuke against a wall, and before he could turn around, his dad had grabbed a baseball bat and hit him directly on the spine.

"You are never going to run away again" Sasukes dad shouted into his ears, as he kept on beating him with the wooden bat, till Sasuke couldn't move anymore. Sasuke dad walked to the couch, and fell asleep pretty fast. When Sasuke finally found the strength to move, he slowly crawled up the stairs. His shaky hands opened the, and he found a worried pinkette on his bed. Sakuras eyes widened, _how could his dad be this cruel?_ She thought to herself.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered, as she helped him to the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys 14 chapters YAY!**

**Please review, oh and I don't own Naruto.**

Sasuke laid on top of Sakuras lap, and from time to time, he would shake his whole body in pain. Sakura brushed her hands through his black hair, the first thing she noticed was the lack of iron in Sasukes head and then that Sasuke didn't have any bruises in his face; she guessed that his dad didn't want anyone to find out about his need to beat his son. Sasuke had become calmer, not because it didn't still hurt, but he had gotten used to the pain. Sakura kept brushing his hair till the young Uchiha fell asleep. Sakura noticed Sasukes breathing rhythm, it was uneven. Sakura knew that something as seriously wrong, she thought about waking Sasuke up, and bring him to her dad, but the walk would far too long. Sakura got Sasukes head of her lap, and grabbed his phone. She looked through his contacts, and found Temari. She called her, and told her that she needed a lift to the hospital, Sasukes condition was really bad. She woke Sasuke up, and guided him across the ladder, and into her room. Sasuke seemed very dizzy, and was about to fall down from the ladder several times. Sasukes heavy breathing worried Sakura a lot. She managed to get Sasuke all the way from his room, in to hers and then outside, and she saw a car waiting for them. Sakura placed Sasuke in the right back seat and went to the front seat herself.

"We need to hurry, his condition is really bead" Sakura was about to cry, and Temari pushed the speeder and drove as fast as she could, right now she didn't care about speed tickets. They reached the hospital in a few minutes.

"Wait here, I will go get my dad" Sakura ran into the hospital, and began the search for her father. She found a nurse and asked if she knew where Mr. Harunos office was. She told Sakura the way to the office and of she ran. She reached the office and almost broke down the door as she opened it. Her father looked surprised to see his daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Dad you need to come with me!" Sakuras dad got out of his chair, and followed his daughter to the car. Sakura opened the door to the back seat, and mean while Temari came out of the car. She dragged Sasuke out of the car, so that her dad could have a closer look.

"What happened to him?" his dad asked and looked at Sakura, waiting for and answers.

"He got…"

"He was beaten up by some of his classmates" Temari interrupted her, she knew that Sasuke would want as few people as possible to know about his dad.

"Very well, let's get him inside" Mr. Haruno took Sasukes arm around his neck, so that Sasuke had something to support himself against. He placed Sasuke on a hospital bed, and pulled of his shirt. Sakuras dad began to feel if anything was broken, and to his dismay, several of his ribs were. Apparently one of the broken ribs were pushing up against his lungs, which made it hard for Sasuke to breath.

"I'm going to call Shikamaru" Sakura nodded towards Temari, it was only fair that he knew where she was.

"We have to give him some kind of mechanical ventilation" Mr. Haruno said, and walk out of the room. He came back short while after with a nurse, and forced Sakura out of the room. Sakura heard footsteps down the hall, she turned her head and saw Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji almost running towards her. They were all worried, and impatient and they really wanted to see what was wrong with Sasuke. Temari saw Sakura cry, and forced her down onto her lap, Temari began to rub Sakuras arms to comfort her.

"He is going to survive, he has been slapped around worse than this" Temari reassured her. Sakura knew it was bad, they had been in there for hours. Sakuras dad finally came out and told them that they would like to keep Sasuke in there for a couple of nights, just to make sure that it wouldn't get any worse. He told them all, that he was awake, and that they could go in and say hi. Sakura was the first one to get in there, he looked horrible.

"See, I told you he would survive" Temari said, and clapped Sakura on the head. Sakura rushed to the bed, and sat on the side, and made sure that she wouldn't hurt Sasuke.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked, as she brushed a lump of hair out of his face.

"Hn" was the only thing he said.

"For now you will all have to leave" Sakuras father demanded. "He needs rest, and he needs to be alone"

Sakura went home with her father, crying. Sakura thought about Sasuke all the way, during dinner and when her dad sent her to bed.

"don't worry Sakura, he will be fine" Sakuras dad reassured her before she reached the first step. Sakura woke up early in the morning. She as worried, and she got ready to leave the house in a few seconds. She ran towards the hospital, but she lost her breath rather fast due to her condition. She reached the hospital in a few minutes, Sakura found the room where they put him last night shortly after her arrival. She knocked on the door, and slowly opened it when she didn't hear any reply. She collapsed by the sight of an empty bed, and she feared the worst. She ran out to the reception, and asked for Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uchiha? Why would one of the Uchihas be here?" The lady said, with a weird look in her face. "They have a private hospital further to the north" They lady continued, she seemed kind of afraid to say all the stuff she just blurred out, maybe it wasn't just Sasuke Mr. Uchiha beat to near death. "I don't think you want to go there though, or rather, I don't think they will let you in".

"Why not?" Sakura asked, wondering if she should go or not.

"It's only for Uchihas, only having a fake ID won't work, they'll check for the tattoos too". The lady behind the counter looked at her papers, she seemed really scared. Sakura thought about what to do, what if he wasn't at the hospital at all. She would have to check, if he was at home first.

"Thank you for all you helped" She bowed towards the lady, and then left in a hurry. She ran home, up to her room and over the ladder. She tapped on the window, and behind the curtains she could see a figure.

**There done pretty fast ha? But I'll try to do the other one just as fast. Please review, I would love it it, if you did.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back again ^^ **

**I left you with a little teaser last time, but you will get your answer soon.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

The silhouette behind the curtains, moved closer and slit the fabric aside. It was Sasuke with his bruised body, and a shirt in his hand. Sasuke opened the window to let her in, and after that he put the shirt in his hand over torso.

"This is the first time I've ever seen wearing white" Sakura said, while she looked at Sasuke.

"I'm not going back to the hospital, I'll be fine" Sasuke stated, and walked towards Sakura whom was now sitting on his bed. He laid down beside her, and looked at the ceiling. "If my dad finds out that I was gone last night, he will just do it again" Sakura could see Sasukes misery, his eyes were always empty when he spoke about his dad. Sasuke turned his head towards Sakura, he noticed her sad look. "I'm going to survive, Itachi will figure something out" Sasuke counted on his brother. Sakura looked around and saw the linens standing on some sort of holder.

"Did you paint me?" Sakura asked and looked at the painting. She saw herself, not doing anything special, just her standing there and smiling. The painting looked like her, her pink eyes and her green eyes were spot on. She glanced over to another painting, and saw Sasukes friends. It looked like a class photo, and yet it had all their personality traits. Shikamaru was sleeping up against Temari, Temari leaned her head against Shikamarus head. Naruto was jumping up against Neji and Neji stood with arms crossed while he looked away from Naruto. The last linen wasn't done, it had a violet background and a starting female figure.

"I was told to paint something that made me happy" Sasuke said, and pulled Sakura down to lie in the bed beside him. "And you make me very happy" Sasuke whispered into her ear. Sakura blushed. "Have you seen my phone Sakura?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere.

"I think it's in my room" Sakura said, remembering that she called Temari, and asked her to pick the two of them up and drive them to the hospital.

"Hn" Sasuke simply said, and snuggled his into her chest. Sakura saw a bruise on Sasuke right side, it was big. Sakura brushed some of Sasukes hair away from his face.

"Would you please put your piercings back in, you look really weird without them" Sakura stated. Sasuke looked directly into her eyes, and gave her a short kiss on her soft lips. Sasuke was exhausted, though the walk home from the hospital was short, it took a lot of energy out of him. In his state, he could barely move without it hurting. Sakura kissed Sasukes forehead, while he slowly fell asleep. Sakura managed to get out of his embrace, and crawl into her own room, she sat down at her desk and noticed, that her dad had gotten the books she needed for the new semester. Her dad almost broke the when he ran in, and asked her, if she knew where Sasuke was. Sakura panicked.

"He's at the Uchiha hospital, his dad picked him up and moved him" Sakura said, this was the second time she had ever lied to her dad. The first time was when she colored her hair, she told her dad that maybe the lady made a little mistake. Sakura felt really guilty when her dad nodded and he left the room.

Next door Sasuke woke up a few hours later, and saw that his cell phone was right beside him. Sasuke smiled, and looked at the painting of the girl he was deeply in love with. "Sakura" Sasuke whispered to himself, as he looked at the painting.

It took some time before Sasuke was able to move without being in incredible pain, and when it finally stopped, it was time for him to take the paintings to the school exhibit. Naruto waited outside the house, he wanted to help Sasuke carry the paintings down to the school. Naruto was worried about Sasuke, but didn't say anything, only because he knew that Sasuke would get mad at him. Sasuke body had pretty much healed all the way, and he could walk just fine now. On the way to the school they met Shikamaru and Temari. They were holding hands, and probably talking about Shikamarus mom. The four of them walked to the school, and reached it within a short amount of time. Sasuke put up two of the three paintings, and moved the last one to the arts classroom, to finish it. The last picture was his mom, he smiled at the finished painting. Sasuke missed his mom, back when she was alive, his family were actually happy. Sasuke took the painting, and brought them to the rest. The reason why Sasuke had to paint those paint, was because some kind of company wanted to hand over a very large check to the school, if they saw some talent. Sasuke was in charge of art along with two other students that he never really talked to, Shikamaru had all the scientific classes, Naruto, Neji and a lot of other guys had sports and of course there were a lot of other students. The three adults were walking around the whole school, looking at all the tests Shikamaru had done, how active the sport was and how creative the students were in arts class. Besides Sasukes paintings were a lot of drawings, done by all the students in the class.

A few people from three different companies, had come to see what the school had to offer, two of them was owned by the Uchihas. Sasuke had the feeling, that because two of the companies were owned by the Uchihas, he had to be in charge of something. The men had been through pretty much all the school, and had now reached the art section. They took their time to look at all the impressive art, they nodded and whispered to each other, and then eventually walked away.

Sasuke walked away, since he was done with whatever he was supposed to do. He told the teacher that he was going home, and the teacher nodded as approval. Sasuke reached his house, and opened the door. Sasuke saw a lot of Uchihas sitting in the living room, probably discussing some kind of work, or another "taking over that company would be the smartest thing to do" or something like that. Sasuke walked up the still, he legs were still in pain, but he had to endure. Sasuke opened the door to his room, and was attacked by a little Sakura.

"I was so worried about you!" Sakura almost yelled, she had tears in her eyes.

"What if it was my dad who opened the door?" Sasuke asked, as her made an evil smirk.

"Well… then I would just tell him that I'm happy to see him?" Sakura joked. Sasuke grabbed Sakura, and carried her over to the bed. He let go of Sakura, and almost threw himself on the bed. Sakura smiled and laid down beside him.

**Chapter ends here q:**

**Next one will be up as soon as possible.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 XD**

**Hope you liked the last chapter, and i hope you will like this one too q:**

**Oh **

Sakura had her face deep into Sasukes chest, and she was almost humming from the fact that Sasuke was rubbing her back. Sasuke turned to lie on his back, and soon after Sakura got on top of him. Sakura was light as a feather, and Sasuke wondered if her eating disorder was gone.

"School starts in three days" Sakura blurted out. She was kind of looking forward to it. "How is the school Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't answer, three days left of their vacation was way too little. Sakura was rubbing Sasukes chest, Sasuke enjoyed it, and closed his eyes. Sasuke flinched for a second, not because it hurt, but because it tickled. He found it weird, normally he wasn't ticklish but apparently she had the fingers to do it. "Did it hurt?" She asked, while she worried about his health.

"No? You tickled me" Sasuke stated, and saw Sakuras evil smile. "Oh no you don't!" Sasuke said, even though he knew it wouldn't work. Sakura almost attacked him with her small skinny fingers, making Sasuke laugh, till he couldn't breathe anymore. Sakura finally stopped and smiled, this was the first time she had heard him laugh for real.

"Your eyes reminds me of that blackish stone" Sakura said while she stared into his eyes.

"What stone?" Sasuke asked while he somehow managed to get his hands on her butt, without her slapping him.

"That stone you find underground" Sakura wondered. She enjoyed Sasuke massaging hands. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura" He started "You find most stones underground, so your statement doesn't really make sense" Sasuke kept massaging her butt.

"It's not an emerald, not a Safire, not a diamond, not a ruby" She kept talking till Sasuke decided to interrupt her.

"Do you mean an onyx?" Sasuke asked, he had heard it many times before from his own little fan club.

"That's the one" Sakura said in a somewhat low voice. She got up from the bed, and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't wearing any shirt, so his torso was, once again, uncovered. Sakura was not about to complain, but she did have a slight blush on her little cheeks. "Now go put your piercings back into your holes, and no I don't want any misunderstandings!" Sasuke obeyed with a smirk on his lips and got up from his bed and walked to his desk, and began to put the metal through his skin. Sasuke turned towards Sakura. Sakura gave him thumbs up, and gave him a nice calm hug.

"Why are you so nice to me, are you like my angel or something like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe, but I'm a very bad angel" Sakura said in a teasing way, as she began to kiss his neck. Sasuke did nothing to stop her, he didn't want her to stop. Sasukes hand was on her butt, as he pushed her closer to him. He caught her lips, their kisses became wilder and more passionate, and the only times they stopped was to catch their breath. Sasuke had released Sakuras butt, and now held them around her. One of his hands quickly changed direction, and towards belly and eventually over breast. Sasukes normal and cool control, was almost gone, the only thing that prevented him from throwing her onto the bed, was that he cared so much more about Sakura than himself. In his mind he could see Sakuras glowing green eyes, they seduced him. Sakura pulled away, she wanted to say something, but she didn't really have the oxygen to do so. Sasuke took Sakuras hand, and managed to get her to sit down.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura nodded. He sat down beside her, and she decided to lay down on his lap. "I'm sorry Sakura, I shouldn't have done that" Sasukes apology made her look up.

"I was the one who started it" Sakura said with a smile on her lips. She didn't really want to stop, but she knew that she wasn't ready to go any further, at least not yet. "What are we?" Sakura asked out of the blue still looking up towards Sasuke.

"We are humans" Sasuke answered. He knew what she mend, but he decided o avoid the subject. The fact is that he didn't really know himself Sasuke liked Sakura, he liked her a lot, But he was also afraid to get her involved with his family. Sakura had a calm and neutral life, while Sasukes life was already planned from the beginning. As soon as he finished school, he would start working at the Uchiha Company under his dad, and learn how to do all the stuff that his dad would do every day. Sasuke hated the fact that it was all decided, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about finding a job. If Sakura got involved in all that, he feared that it might just be too much for her, then again, she already knew how his dad treats him. Sasuke was deeply confused.

"You know very well what I mean" She said and closed her eyes.

"Yeas, I do" Sasuke took a deep breath "It's up to you Sakura" Sakura opened her eyes again, she was thinking about what Sasuke just said.

"Then I say we are together" Sakura stated, as she gave Sasuke a cute little smile. Sakura saw the dark from outside, and removed herself from Sasukes lap. "I better get to bed, goodnight Sasuke" Sakura said, and gave Sasuke a small kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight" He answered back, as he watched her crawl out of the window, and over the ladder. He pulled out his sketch book, and began to draw, and when he was too tired to continue, he put the book under his bed. Sasuke hid himself under the cover, while he thought about what Sakura said. He had a girlfriend now. Being an Uchiha sucked what if Sasuke got her into trouble. Or more that she already was. Sasuke knew that Sakura was in trouble. If they were still together when school ended, she would have to come with him to the Uchiha mansions. They wouldn't let her in, unless she was with an Uchiha, and Sasuke would be stuck with all the work his dad would give him. Maybe Itachi had a way out. Sasuke thought about Itachi, he would be married soon, with a woman that he loves. Sakura once told Sasuke, that she wanted to a doctor like her dad, so maybe she could be hired at the Uchiha hospital. To Sasuke, this was a real brain buster. He didn't exactly know what his dad did for a living, he only knew that the company he owned grew bigger and bigger and very little of what he did was legal. Sasuke yawned once, and decided to let it rest for now. He needed to sleep. Sasuke dreamed about Sakura night, she was naked, but he couldn't see her body, it was too bright.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay… Chapter 17!**

**I am very thankful for all the reviews, and it makes me so happy ^^**

**But… moving on I don't own Naruto, and here his chapter 17!**

Sasuke woke up early as always, and got out of bed. He stood still for a few seconds, before he decided what to do. Sasuke grabbed some cloth, and went to the bathroom. During his shower, he thought about Sakura, his girlfriend. Sasuke finished his shower, and stood with a towel around his waist while he brushed his teeth.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"How did you know I was here" The figure spoke. Sasuke spat out the toothpaste in mouth, washed his toothbrush and turned around.

"Sakura, even I have a mirror in my bathroom" Sakura saw her reflection. She turned around.

"Of course you do" She said. Sasuke moved towards her he noticed that Sakura was shivering.

"Sakura… what's wrong" He asked.

"I'm just not too fond of mirrors" Sakura walked into Sasukes room while he got dressed. Sasuke stepped into the room, and sat down beside her.

"Would you please tell me what that was about?" Sasuke asked and kissed her temple. "You know you can tell me anything" Sakura nodded.

You know the mirrors you see in the circus?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. "That's how I see myself in a normal mirror, a twisted self judging picture" Sakura kept eye contact with Sasuke. "The doctors said that it's normal for a girl with my… in my condition" Sakura made a sigh, and lowered her head. "I picture myself fatter than I really am, which makes me want to lose even more weight… and that's why I avoid mirrors as much as I can". Sakura finished. They both laid down on Sasukes bed. Sasuke stroke Sakuras cheek to take away a tear, which had fallen from her eyes. Suddenly Sasuke heard footsteps on the stairs which headed for his room. On reflex Sasuke shoved Sakura down in the gap between his bed and his wall, lucky that Sakura was so small. Sasukes dad opened his door with much force.

"Sasuke, I have a meeting this afternoon, and you will attend as well" Sasukes dad said, for once he was actually sober. "So take out all that metal in your face and get ready" After that Sasukes dad slammed the door shut. Sasuke turned onto his stomach, and screamed into a pillow.

"Is it really that bad?" Sakura asked, peeking her head up from the gap. Sasuke nodded. "Care to explain why?" Sasuke turned his head.

"First, I can't spend my time with you because I have to leave in an hour, second, I have to wear a suit" Sasuke smashed his head into a pillow and growled. Sasuke got out of bed, and walked over to his desk. He began to take out all piercing which were stuck in his face, when he finished that, he pulled out a suit from his closet. Sasuke pulled of his T-shirt and pants, which made Sakura blush madly. Then he began to put on his suit. "Could you do the tie for me, I always get it wrong" Sasuke asked Sakura. Sakura gently put the black piece of fabric around his neck, and finished in two seconds.

"There you go" She said and smiled. You look really sexy in a suit.

"Thank you" Sasuke said and kissed her lips. Sasuke heard his dad call from downstairs. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"He probably wants to tell me what this meeting is all about" Sasuke kissed Sakura goodbye and told her that they would meet later. And surely enough, when Sasuke stepped into the kitchen his dad told him that the meeting was about taking over yet another company. But then something surprised Sasuke.

"This meeting is about an event that is happening tomorrow. I want you to hand over a check to the local hospital tomorrow, I want you to hold a speech, and I want you attend to the party after the ceremony" Sasuke eyed his dad. "Our possible partners needs to see that even the younger Uchihas care for the company, and since you are the heir, you are forced to do this, you will hear the rest at the meeting" Sasukes dad continued. "Make me proud son" Sasuke froze, he hadn't called him son, at least not in that way, since his mom died. Suddenly Sasuke felt the need to make his dad proud, he sounded so happy.

"Farther" Sasukes dad turned around. "… What do I say, I mean in the speech, I have never talked in front of that many people before" Sasuke said, he was nervous.

"Don't worry son, when we get back I will help you" There it was again, son, he sounded so unrealistically happy. Sasukes dad made a gesture for Sasuke to follow him out to the car. "You will have to bring a date tomorrow, I suggest that Yamanaka girl"

"Don't worry about the date, I am an Uchiha after all" Sasuke said knowing that his dad would like the answer, and he did, Sasukes dad gave a deep laugh and started the car. Sakura could hear the car leave the driveway. Sakura decided to look through Sasukes sketchbooks, and she looked at his table and saw a whole pile. Sakura took one from the top, and opened it, the first drawing she saw was Naruto and Shikamaru sleeping up against each other looking all 'lovey dovey' Sakura giggled and guessed that Sasuke drew this o use it against Naruto. The next one was Temari and Shikamaru, it wasn't a romantic drawing, it must have been an 'in the moment' drawing which looked like Temari who had just hit Shikamaru in the back of his head with a dictionary. Sakura kind of figured that Temari was the person who decided most things in their relationship. She kept turning pages to see all his friends, but then she stopped. Sakura saw a drawing of her. From the day they met, her being in his room looking through his room while his dad and her dad was downstairs. And then he startled her with his 'mocking' voice asking her what she was doing in his room. Sakura thought about the times they had spent together. The nights when they were laying in the same bed, just cuddling, holding hands and kissing. _He is a good kisser_. Thought Sakura and blushed a little. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she hoped that he felt the same way about her. She was in love with him. Sakura put back the sketchbook, crawled out the window, over the ladder and in to her room. Sakura went down to the kitchen, and made a sandwich. Sakura heard her dad come in, and when he came into the kitchen, he almost dropped his jaw.

"Sakura, what are you thinking about right now, and answer me honestly" Sakuras dad said and looked very determent to get the answer.

"I'm thinking about Sasuke" Sakura said as if she was high. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you are eating without me forcing you too" Sakuras dad looked at the sandwich that she had made.

"I guess I'm getting better" Sakura said with a smile, as she took another bite of the sandwich. After her and her dad had eaten dinner, she walked up to her room. On her way, you could hear her humming, it was no special song just random humming. Sakura heard the neighbor car driving into the driveway, and she heard Sasukes dad.

"That's my boy Sasuke, you really did well, now let's go write that speech" He said in between laughs, Sakura guessed that Sasuke must have said something great at the meeting, but what was this about a speech? Sakura didn't really give it any further thought, and decided to wait for Sasuke in his room. The clock was past 1 am when Sasuke finally opened the door to his room, and found a sleeping Sakura on his bed. Sasuke undressed himself, and laid down behind. Sasuke got the covers over the both of them, and he began to stroke her soft arms, from time to time Sakura would mumble something that Sasuke didn't quite catch, the only thing he heard for sure was something about him being a cookie. Sasuke kissed her neck and kept stroking her body till he himself fell asleep.

**Sorry for the long wait, but exams and stuff.**

**Never mind that, I will be back as soon as I can **

**So thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to do so.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 ! WUHUU**

**So here is the next chapter and thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**I'm sorry it took so long, but I started on a new story, just for the fun of it q:**

**I don't own Naruto – but at least I can still write about them.**

Sasuke maneuvered his way around Sakura, because apparently during the night she had found her way on top of him. Sasuke succeeded, and gave his girlfriend a kiss on her cheek. He got dressed, and then he went downstairs to get some breakfast. Halfway down the stairs Sasuke heard voices, it was really unusual for his dad to be up this early.

Sasuke entered the living room, where his dad sat on the couch along with an older man and what seemed like his daughter. Sasukes dad noticed his presence after a few seconds of standing in the doorway.  
"Ah Sasuke, I want you to meet an old friend of mine, this is Mr. Tile and his daughter young Miss Karin" His dad sounded so welcoming in an icky way. Sasuke however pushed his thoughts aside, and nodded in acknowledgement. He glance at the girl in the couch She had very red hair, she wearing square glasses and she seemed kind of slutty. "I just told Karin how honored you would be, to take her to the party tonight" Sasuke froze, what would he tell Sakura? He knew that in the end he had to do what his dad said, otherwise he would feel the consequences.  
"It would be my pleasure to take Karin to the party tonight" Sasuke lied. He turned around, and almost ran to his room. Sasuke closed the door carefully behind him, as he entered his room. "Sakura wake up" Sakura only stirred a little in her sleep. "Sakura, you need to wake up now!" Sasuke said in a harsh way. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and saw Sasuke standing in front of her, and looked very worried.  
"What's wrong Sasuke?" She asked concerned.  
"I have to go to a party tonight, and wanted to invite you, but apparently my dad already found a date for me, and she reminds me of an extremely slutty prostitute that needs to be locked up, she is the daughter of some dude called Mr. Tile and he looks really old and boring man, like those grandparents you don't want to visit because you know they are going to tell you a two hour long story about their childhood" Sasuke inhaled the air he had lost and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"It's okay Sasuke, I don't want you to get hurt, and it's not like we are going to die from it" Sakura said and thought about the name Mr. Tile, she had heard her dad mention that name. "I think that Mr. Tile owns the hospital where my dad works" Sakuras dad worked at a private hospital.  
"Okay, I feel confused" Sasuke stated. Sakura rubbed Sasukes back till they heard a knock on the door. "Hurry back to your room" Sasuke said in a whisper, and Sakura did as he said. Sakura barely managed to get inside her window before the door opened. It was Karin he saw in the doorway.  
"Hi Sasuke, I just wanted to tell you that I can't wait till tonight" Karin smiled in a flirting way and continued. "I heard voices coming from in here, who were you talking to?" Karin asked, when she didn't see anyone in his room.  
"I was talking to my neighbor, her window is right over there, so we talk a lot" Karin looked out the window and saw Sakura waving at her.  
"Well I have to go now, see you tonight Sasuke" Karin said in a flirting way.  
"now I see the slutty prostitute part" Sakura shouted from her room, right after Karin had left Sasukes room.  
"Aren't you supposed to be polite and shy?" Sasuke asked after her rude comment  
"There is this rule, that if a girl is flirting with another girls boyfriend, they can be as rude as they want to… as long as it's behind their back" Sakura said and smiled.  
"I have always wondered why girls say such mean things about each other" Sasuke answered, Sakura told Sasuke that she would go downstairs, to talk to her dad.

It was time to get ready for the party, and Sasuke decided that just for his dads sake he would keep his piercings out. He went to his closet to pull out a suit and a tie, Sasuke hated these kind of parties, he would choose Temaris 'time to get hammered parties' at any time. Not only was it fun, but he also got to forget everything. Sasuke looked out his window, but didn't see Sakura. He walked downstairs, and saw Karin stand in her dress. Even though the dress was beautiful, she still managed to give it a hint of slut. It was a black dress that went all the way down to angles, she had filled it with all kinds of glitter and pearls. Sasukes dad told them to go to the car, and that he would be there in just a minute. Sasukes dad put a piece of paper in his pocket, and asked Sasuke if he remembered everything, Sasuke gave a simple nod. Driving to the hospital took about ten minutes, and during the whole ride Sasuke could feel Karin stare at him. Sasuke opened the door after they had parked the car, and as a true gentleman, he opened the door for Karin. Karin took his arm, and they walked in to join the party. Sasuke sat down beside his dad, while Karin sat down beside her dad. Sasuke could hear the two fathers talk about business and his dad's recent donation, which was celebrated today. Karin's dad, Mr. Tile, got up on the scene to say his thanks and to introduce Sasuke and his speech. Sasuke walked up on the stage beside Mr. Tile. Sasuke started out by thanking everyone for being there, and then he thanked them all for their individual donations and then stated that of course his own family had of course also donated several hospital beds and money. Sasuke scanned through the audience while going on with his speech and noticed Sakuras dad, Mr. Haruno, but not Sakura. He finished his speak with another thank you and a bow. He walked down from the stage while people were still clapping and, he could hear some of the women commenting how handsome he looked. Sasuke walked directly towards Mr. Haruno.

"Excuse me Mr. Haruno" Sasuke said, and saw that he nodded as in continue. "Is Sakura here, I haven't seen her?"  
"Sakura doesn't go to these kind of parties she finds them boring". Sasuke thanked him for his answer and walked back to Karin. Sasuke stared at the crowd of doctors, nurses and donators, and inhaled some air. He just wanted to go home to his girlfriend. Karin had become more clingy over the evening, and her arm was wrapped around his, and no matter how much Sasuke tried to get free, he couldn't. Sasuke was almost happy when father told him that it was time to go home, it meant that he would se Sakura soon. His dad pulled up in the driveway and after unlocking the door, Sasuke almost ran to room. He called for Sakura, but she didn't answer. Sasuke crawled over the ladder and in to room, he called out her name, and heard her answer from the bathroom.  
"The door isn't locked, so just come on in" Sasuke opened the door, and found Sakura standing in nothing but towel.  
"Hey Sasuke, would you like to help me?" Sakura asked and handed him a bottle of hair dye. Sasuke noticed that she had already put some on her eyebrows.  
"I'm wearing a very expensive suit" Sasuke stated and kept a good distance to the bottle.  
"Then go change and come back after that" Sakura said and motioned him to get out of the bathroom. Sasuke did, and made his way to his room. Sasuke stood in front of his closet, and pulled out some cloth that he was going to throw out anyway. He walked back into Sakuras bathroom, and put on the gloves that came with the bottle. Sasuke squeezed the bottle, and out came the liquid. Sasuke massaged the hair dye in to the hair, and finished in a few minutes.  
"There, all done" Sasuke said  
"Good, thirty minutes then I can wash it out" Sakura responded, she noticed that Sasuke had a weird look on his face. "What?" She asked.  
"One day I will discover your real hair color" Sasuke said with a smirk on lips, Sakura just shook it of  
"If you tell me your eye color, I will tell you my hair color" Sasuke looked at her as if she retarded "Well, black isn't a normal eye color" Sasuke thought about it.  
"I guess you're right, but I have never really thought about it"  
"I think they are a really, really dark kind of brown" Sakura said and looked into his eyes.  
"and what makes you say that?" Sasuke asked and took her hand.  
"well your hair, if you where blond you would most likely have blue or green eyes" Sakura stated.  
"So you have blond hair" Sasuke asked and narrowed his eyes.  
"Not quiet" She answered. "But back to your eyes, I really can't think of any other color than brown"  
"Uhm what about dark grey?" Sasuke suggested "That's close to black" Sakura nodded.  
"That's true, we will take that color for now but get out I need to wash this out now" Sasuke sighed and walked out of her bathroom only to walk into her dad, Sasuke looked up.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Haruno, didn't see you" Sasuke said and hoped that he wouldn't be mad, he was finally on the good side of his own dad, and he didn't need Sakuras dad to have anything against him.  
"it's alright Sasuke" Sakuras dad said and put a hand on his shoulder. "I would actually like to talk to you" Mr. Haruno said, and made a motion for Sasuke to follow him downstairs. They reached the kitchen table and sat on each site, Sasuke looked down at the table surface afraid to face Sakuras dad.  
"So, what were you doing in Sakuras bathroom" Sakuras dad started.  
"Uhm… I was helping her color her hair" Sasuke almost stuttered, he mentally slapped himself for acting the way he was.  
"So Sasuke how is your torso, does it still hurt?" He asked referring to the night where Sakura had burst into his office and told him that Sasuke was seriously injured.  
"I Have recovered just fine" Sasuke said a lot calmer than the last sentence, though he didn't like where the older Haruno was going.  
"Sasuke, as a doctor, I am not allowed to talk about anything that my patients tell, and I see you as my patient, you can tell me anything" Sakuras father said with a serious facial expression. "Your blond friend told you had been in a fight, the bruises on your body, it didn't look like you were fighting back" Sasuke gave a sigh. "It wasn't a school fight was it?

**So this is it for now I hope you liked it, and please review.  
I love all the reviews I get, even if it's about my grammar it helps me get better.  
But till next time. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally here comes chapter 19!**

**I'm really sorry that I took so long, but I just moved to the states, and I haven't quite settled yet. Plus my x-boyfriend broke my other computer, which has all my stuff. Anyway I'm thinking about writing a vampire fic, though I don't know if it would be any good, a have the first chapter (on my now broken computer) though it shouldn't take too long to write again, and I would like someone to read it and give me some notes on it. If you are interested please let me know, back to the story.**

**I don't own Naruto**

Sasuke was shaking; Sakuras father had cornered him with one question. Sasuke wanted to run, though it didn't seem to be an option at this point. Sasuke felt stupid, of course he would know, he is a doctor. Even though Temari had done what she could, to make up a story. All he could do right now, was look at his own two feet in shame.  
"No, it wasn't a school fight" Sasuke said, while his body was trembling with fear.  
"Sasuke, I want you to know that unless you want me too, I'm not going to contact anyone" Mr. Haruno said "this conversation will stay between the two of us, till you say otherwise" Sasuke nodded, and thank Sakuras dad for his discretion. "I would also like to thank you, it has been a long while since Sakura has been this happy, and you are the reason, she is very sick so I would like you to take good care of her" Sakuras dad continued with a serious look in his face.  
"I would never do anything to hurt Sakura, she means a lot to me" Sasuke said, and saw Mr. Haruno nod.  
"You are a good kid Sasuke, go back upstairs, I'm sure Sakura is waiting for you". Sasuke didn't need to hear that twice, he quickly got up from the chair and walked up the stairs as fast as he could. And there she was, waiting for him just like Mr. Haruno had said. She walked towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck; she kissed him gently on his lips and smiled when she felt his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. He deepened the kiss, and she followed him to her bed. All she was wearing was her thin satin rope; Sasuke could feel that as his hands roamed her body. They broke apart to look at each other, ooh how she turned him on. They backed over to her bed, and laid down with Sasuke on top. He could smell her newly dyed hair, and all the other scents that came with her, he could smell her body and her breath. He was aroused by her many smells. Sasuke had long lost his control, all he heard was her moans of pleasure. Sasuke felt Sakuras skin under her rope, and undid the knot across her belly. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at the fragile girl beneath him, he wanted to make that everything he did was okay with. Sakura gave him a smile, which was all it took. Sasuke carefully parted her rope, to see her naked body under him. To him she looked like a porcelain doll, a very skinny porcelain doll. He could see her ribs rise with her, and he could feel her bony hips against his own. He traced two fingers over her body, starting with her collarbone then over her left breast, and stopped right below her belly bottom. Sakura moaned at his touch, it felt so good. Sasuke gave her another kiss on the lips, before he removed his own shirt. Sakuras eyes grew bigger when she saw his torso, there were scars new and old. Sakura had seen him shirtless before, but now she had a chance to really explore his body, there were wounds she didn't notice before and scars in all shapes and sized. Sakura took her time, so she could kiss every single one of them. Their positions had switched, Sakura was now on top, tracing her finger over his muscular chest. Sasuke flinched when she went over a bruise, but it went away pretty fast. Sasuke put a stray hair behind her ear, and kissed her lightly. Sakuras hands were at the hem of his pants, and her small fingers touch tickled his abdomen. Sakura unbuttoned Sasukes pants, and she slowly slid them down his legs leaving him in just his underwear. Sasuke pulled Sakura down towards him, and captured her lips. Sakura got free from his lips, and turned to her nightstand. She opened her top drawer, and pulled out something she handed to Sasuke. Sasuke quickly scanned package; which was a condom. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, and smirked.  
"I doesn't hurt to be prepared" Sakura said, and looked at Sasuke hoping she hadn't ruined the moment.  
"Hn" Sasuke said, and grabbed the package out of her hand. She gave him a smile, and while he was busy opening the condom, she slid down his underwear. She was a little surprised by the sight of his swollen part, it was certainly bigger than the last one she saw. Sasuke kissed her as he put on the rubber, and positioned himself at her entrance. He went in slowly, and could hear Sakura whimper beneath him. She was trembling at his movements inside of her, and her whimpered turned into lustful moans. Sasuke moved faster and groaned when her hips would grin against his. Sakura tried to hold the sound level to a minimum and she knew Sasuke was doing the same thing, after all, her dad was right downstairs. Sakuras breath hitched when Sasuke hit the right spot and kept on hitting it. Her breath was shallow, and her nails were digging into Sasukes back. Sasuke went faster, Sasuke hissed as Sakura drilled her nails into his skin. They were trying to keep their volume as low as possible, but they couldn't help they occasional moan or groan that escaped their lips. Sasuke and Sakura rocked together for what felt like an eternity, before Sasuke finally released himself. They were sweating and panting, and they were perfectly happy while doing it. Sakura giggled, and Sasuke looked up.  
"What's so funny?" He asked and began to kiss her neck.  
"We are all sweaty, but I already took a shower, and school start tomorrow" Sakura said while giggling.  
"Don't worry, we can take a shower in my bathroom, though I do need to use yours before we go" Sasuke said, Sakura kept on giggling.  
"Then I will go get ready" She said while she put her rope back on, and then climbed out of the window and over the ladder that was still there. "Sasuke, would you please bring me some cloth?" Sakura shouted from Sasukes room into her own, where she saw Sasuke nod. Sasuke quickly did his business, and then got dressed. He found some cloth for Sakura that he thought looked nice, and then walked over the ladder to meet his girlfriend.

**So yeah a lemon, I know it's bad and I was really nervous about it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and will keep on reading because I really do love it every time you leave a review, so until next time **


	20. Not at chapter

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

So I have been looking through my story, and found a lot of mistakes. I have been thinking about deleting/rewriting it to get rid of the spelling mistakes, and to make it a bit more realistic. Your support means the world to me, and I want to improve the story so that it would be more enjoyable to read. So it would be the same plot, just less errors and a bit more realistic.

Hope you will continue to support the story if I decide to rewirite it.


End file.
